


Not The First Or The Last (But Possibly The Prettiest)

by prettyinsoulpunk (IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath)



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Eventual Smut, I am not gonna label all the characters I would be here forever, I'll add more tags later, Knotting, Light Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Rating went up because I don't want to get into trouble :T, alpha!pete, omega!patrick, omegism (prejudice against omegas)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTotallyNotAPsychopath/pseuds/prettyinsoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angry at the prejudice set against him, Patrick decides to work as hard he can and ends up as a teacher at Lady Tiffany's School of the Gifted and Talented, a school filled with the toughest and smartest alphas. </p><p>There, he bonds with the English teacher next door, helps some kids cope with their angst, and tries to teach equality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Were Doomed From The Start

The problem with Patrick was that he was _incredibly_ spiteful. He doesn't think he can 100% pin-point the time where it started, but he's almost certain it started at the age of seven when his brother, Kevin, called him a weak omega for being too scared to climb the tall oak tree in their backyard.

 

If Kevin hadn't said anything that day, Patrick wouldn't have climbed to the very top just to prove his alpha brother wrong. Though it did result in Patrick crying several seconds after reaching the top, and having his parents buy a ladder from Home Depot that day to get him back down, but regardless Patrick proved his fucking brother wrong, and that was all that mattered to lil' Pat.

 

As Patrick grew up, the more people he wanted to spite, he ate large amounts of food to spite his friends, blue shelled Kevin in Mario Kart more times than he could count, and fucking jacked off to My Little Pony to spite Joe out of twenty bucks.

 

Yeah, sometimes it was a bad, so bad in fact that he almost died because of it. He noted to himself to never drink dirty mud puddles for only thirty dollars ever again (he could've gotten hepatitis C from that puddle).

 

But a small part of him was glad that Kevin made fun of him all those years ago, because he was an omega, he faced some shit on a day to day basis.

 

It wasn't so bad in his childhood, sure he got bullied out of the swings and had some food stolen from him because of his biological hierarchy. It wasn't that big of a deal to him back then because usually Kevin or even Meagan would be next to him defending their little brother from asshole kids that thought they were better than an omega with a small scar above his eyebrow.

 

Middle school and high school was when Patrick wished he was just born as a boring beta. Betas asked him how it felt take it up the ass or would point to his belly asking if he was pregnant already. Alphas would look at him like he was a piece of meat, or slap his ass in the hallway (he owed Joe a lot of vinyls for protecting his ass from alphas that had implied wanting to "meet-up" at the back of the school).

 

No one believed that Patrick could be anything, other than a dumb, pretty looking omega that clung to the side of a rich alpha. Students and teachers alike never expected anything amazing from Patrick. He was rarely taken seriously, even when he was right, it was barely acknowledged.

 

It made Patrick so tired and frustrated. He so desperately wanted to prove all of them wrong, to see the looks on their faces as he reached success on his own and became someone more than just a fertile ditz. He wanted to _spite_ everyone that thought of lesser of him.

 

So after Patrick had graduated from high school, he decided to work his _ass_ off.

 

He ended up graduating college two years earlier with a major in both physics and chemistry and maxing out on credits in the second trimester of his sophomore year of college and ended up with perfect scores on his finals and his research papers. He was easily one of the top students, much to the confusion of nearly every alpha and beta on campus.

 

It was hell for Patrick, easily the worst two years of his life. He's pretty sure half of his floor wanted to bone him or at least stick their fingers in his ass. He had a part time job in retail where he basically got hit on whenever he breathed. When he had his heats, he never left his dorm and never got excused for a quirk he was born with.

 

There were some nights where he refused to sleep because he was too stubborn trying to figure out a topic rather than going to sleep and understanding it the morning after, there were also some mornings where he was extremely exhausted and boiled his coffee with Monster to kick himself in the ass to function.

 

It was awful, but you can bet your ass that Patrick fucking _smiled_ on the day of his graduation. He smiled so wide because he knew he did something amazing, something he knew many couldn't believe he did.

 

\--

 

"Patrick.." Patrick felt someone prod at his shoulder

 

"Nooo.." Patrick whined into his pillow

 

"Patrick, c'mon you need to move out of your mom's basement"

 

"Shut the fuck up, Kevin. I've been at Mom's for a week."

 

Patrick barely had time to react before Kevin poured a pail of ice cold water all over him and his bed sheets. The younger brother spazed out on the bed and flailed his sorry ass off the bed with a thud.

 

"This is why Mom doesn't **fUCKING LOVE YOU, KEV**." Patrick spat out from the floor.

 

"'Preciate the compliment lil' bro," Kevin said with a snort. "Mom wants you to go down and eat breakfast with us."

 

\--

 

Patrick walked into the kitchen, fully dressed in his day clothes, and took a seat by the kitchen island.

 

"Good morning, Patrick" Patricia greeted him as she prepared breakfast at the stove.

 

"'Morning, Mom" Patrick sighed as he rubbed tiredly at his eyes.

 

Megan walked into the room with the daily newspaper by her hip and a stack of letters in her right hand.

 

"Oi, nerd, you got mail." She said, throwing the entire stack of envelopes in front of Patrick and sitting next to him to read the daily paper.

 

"What are these?" Patrick asked, picking up the letter on top of the pile and tearing away at the seal.

 

"Job offers" Megan said, past the newspaper.

 

Patrick's eyes widened at the stack in front him, " _All_ of them?" he asked in disbelief.

 

"Yep" Megan replied, popping the "p" at the end.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, I checked on my way in. All twelve of them."

 

Patrick ends spending a good half an hour skimming through the mailed job offers. Five of them were lab technician offers from out of state research labs, two of them actually offered him to be a registered nurse, and four of them actually offered him the job of a scientist in the fields he majored in.

 

However the one that peaked his interest the most was the letter at the very bottom of the pile. Unlike the other boring white envelopes, this one was a deep navy blue with gold outlining the edges.

 

Patrick carefully opened the letter by the flap, the letter stayed in one piece, not a single rip appeared on the envelope. He reached inside the envelope, the paper slid out smoothly.

 

_Patrick Martin Stumph_

_606 Prairie St_

_Glenview, IL 27486_

_Dear Mr. Stumph,_

_We are pleased to offer you a position to work as a Science Teacher at Lady Tiffany's School for the Gifted and Talented. This position is full time of 60 hours a week with an initial pay of $70,416 a year on a bi-weekly basis. Your start date will be August, 5, 2016._

_[...]_

_Please contact us as soon as possible on your decision to accept this position. We believe you will fit this job wonderfully._

"Lady Tiffany's, huh." Kevin said, looking over Patrick's shoulder.

 

Patricia's shoulders stiffened from the stove.

 

"Yeah, the pay isn't that bad either." Patrick said, surprised

 

"You kidding? That pay is ridiculously high for a teaching job.

 

"Patrick..."

 

Both Kevin and Patrick looked up from the job offer, and Megan looked up from her newspaper.

 

"Please don't tell me you're going to work for that school." Patricia said, her back was still turned so it was hard for any of her children read her.

 

"Mom, you can't be serious, this is a once in a lifetime chance for him." Kevin said, as he straightened his back and directed a scowl towards his mom, "the teachers there are meticulously selected, the chances of getting employed there by applying are slim to none, getting offered is unheard of. "

 

"Yeah, come on, he could be a scientist anywhere else, but there's only one place he can be a teacher at Tiffany's." Megan joined in folding the newspaper neatly in her lap.

 

"Stop it both of you" Patricia turned off the stove and turned to her kids, "You both know that it's too dangerous for him."

 

"Mom, wh-" A look of fear appeared on Patrick's face

 

"Kevin, you know full well that Tiffany is filled with the stench of alpha, not a single omega has attended there, let alone taught there." Patricia crossed her arms on her chest and stared down her eldest son.

 

"Which is why Patrick should work there!" Kevin stood behind Patrick and shook his little brother by the shoulders, "He could change history and be like... super duper famous!"

 

Patrick quietly snickered at Kevin's use of "super duper."

 

"Yeah, he'll be famous for being the omega that quit after being sexually assaulted by all the alphas." Patricia scoffed

 

"Not all alphas are bad, Mom."

 

"Yes, but not all alphas are good, Kevin."

 

The room was silent as they stared each other down, while Patrick and Meagan snuck glances at one another.

 

Kevin was the first to give in, "Alright, let's ask Patrick what he wants."

 

Patricia and Kevin both turn their sight to Patrick, waiting for a response.

 

Did Patrick wanna teach there? I mean, he didn't really plan to teach at all. He just wanted to be something spectacular, wanted to prove that omegas weren't objects.

 

But then.

 

It hit him.

 

If Patrick became a teacher, he could become an influence on his students. He could teach them to respect omegas _and_ science.

 

Patrick swallowed, "I wanna teach them."

 

His mom's face dropped instantly, "Patrick... are you sure?"

 

Patrick nodded slowly, "I'll be fine, I've dealt with similar things in college."

 

Patricia sighed, "I know, I just wanna make sure you're okay, you're flying out of state to teach at a place full of alphas."

 

Patricia faced her youngest son and sniffled, "Please be careful. I'll be here if you can't handle it."

 

Patricia walked her way around the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around Patrick.

 

"I don't want my baby to grow up, I want to protect you forever."

 

"I know, Mom."


	2. Chicago Is So Two Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick finally gets a taste of Arizona. He gets to know Mikey and even a little bit of his neighbor.

Patrick ended up partially going back to college to get his Masters of Teaching degree. It wasn't too hard, he didn't live on campus and he finished it around a week before his departure to Arizona.

He stood in front of the entrance of the airport, accompanied by his family and Joe saying farewell to him.

 

His mom had packed the majority of his luggage, his large cargo, and his large carry on roller. The only thing he packed was his backpack and his guitar, which didn't really count.

 

"Hey man, I'm going to miss ya." Joe said, clutching onto Patrick, arms and all.

 

"Joe, I'm going to work, not off to war."

 

"Same thing." The beta muffled into Patrick's shoulder.

 

"It is _not_ the same thing."

 

"You can still quit while you're here."

 

"No, Joe, I can't, I already told them I was going."

 

Joe yelled a frustrated noise into Patrick's cardigan sleeve.

 

After Joe was finished with his dramatic friendship embrace, Mrs. Stumph gave her spine crushing mom hug, Kevin and Megan pulled Patrick into their sibling group hug, and Mr. Stumph pulled Patrick his half dad hug, ruffling his hair after letting go.

 

He waved goodbye to his family and childhood friend and walked into the airport.

 

He waited in line for check-in, felt a group of betas staring at his ass, and turned his cargo and guitar into the coveryor belt.

 

He got past security, with one of the alpha security guards trying to feel him up for "weaponry" before his beta counterpart came to stop him, and excused Patrick along.

 

He spent a good hour sitting in front of his gate, working on music in GarageBand that Patrick knows will never see actual production. An alpha stared him down in the airport's Starbucks as he drank his caramel macchiato, making lewd gestures with his tongue that Patrick tried his best to ignore.

 

When they finally called his group aboard, he slumps his way up to the gate, hands his boarding pass to the airline employee, lifts his carry on over the bins, and plunks his ass in the window seat in front of the emergency exit. A petite beta woman sat right beside him, and gave him a gentle smile that he tried to return.

 

He buckled his seatbelt, proceeding to then zone out when the flight attendants went through safety guidelines, he's heard them enough that he doesn't need to hear them again.

 

He slept through the whole three and a half hours of the flight after take off with the sounds of Space Oddity soothing him to blissful, ear pain, sleep.

 

\--

 

Patrick heard the pilot speak over the intercom, announcing the time of landing, Patrick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his right hand. He tucked his headphones away, now devoid of sound, into the front pocket of his backpack.

 

When they finally landed, Patrick waited a bit before finally getting up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and getting his luggage from the overhead bins.

 

He exited the plane, smiling at the flight attendants on the way, as they waved him goodbye.

 

He rolled his way to the baggage claim, spotting his cargo, a big rolling bag almost as tall and wide as Patrick's legs, with an adorable panda tag, of course. He looked around as he lifted the baggage off the conveyor belt by himself, alphas and betas alike were impressed by the strength of an omega they've never seen before, in reality his muscles were screaming at him.

 

He waited a little bit longer until his guitar case rolled it's way out of the opening in the wall. He nearly tripped over himself grabbing it.

 

Once he made sure he had grabbed all the correct luggage, he headed outside to the departure area and waited at the bus stop to sweep him away to his apartment. The first thing he noticed was that it was hot as hell, like way hotter than the fairly chill Chicago weather he was used to.

 

He slipped off his cardigan, neatly folding it into rolling carry-on, and well aware of the people ogling him.

 

When he boarded the bus, at least five different alphas offered to help Patrick with his luggage, which he accepted since he really did need help, and he wasn't going to deny free help, was he. Yeah, he got groped slightly on the bus, but he was far too used to it, so he just ignored it because it was just light brushes that never escalated into anything serious.

 

The bus finally stopped a block away from his chosen apartment, he picked up all his stuff and stepped off the bus.

 

His family had gathered together a week ago and rented an apartment for Patrick, with the first couple months of rent already paid for.

 

He struggled slightly with his guitar case, but pulled through and made it to the entrance of the building. He walked through the front door of the main lobby (blasted with a breeze of air conditioning), a skinny looking guy was on his phone at the desk, feet propped on the workspace in front of him. A beta, he noted.

 

Patrick approached the guy with a slight caution, he didn't want to interrupt the guy's game of Candy Crush. He looked up from his phone and immediately dropped his legs from the desk to the floor, pocketed his phone, and sat up in the swivel chair.

 

"How can I help you today?" He said, in a somewhat forced formal voice.

 

"My name's Patrick Stumph, I should've applied here a week ago."

 

The lanky guy turned to his computer monitor beside him and typed a few things, occationally clicking about until he opened up an excel spreadsheet and started scrolling down a row before clicking on the next sheet, stopping on the third one.

 

"Stumph, was it?"

 

Patrick nodded his head.

 

"You got your paperwork?"

 

Patrick dug through his backpack and pulled out a few folded documents, handing them over to the guy at the desk.

 

The guy read over the documents, making sure everything was filled in and in order. Once he made sure everything was fine, he straightened the documents as well as he could and threw them into a folder in the filing cabinet behind him.

 

The guy extended his hand across the desk, which Patrick gave a firm shake, "I'm Mikey, your landlord, pay your rent and we'll get along just fine." Mikey said with surprisingly no venom present in his voice.

 

Mikey reached under the desk and pulled out a small set of keys.

 

"Alright, everything seems to be in place, let's get you moved in." Mikey said as he stood up and headed towards the elevator. Patrick tried to follow best the he could.

 

"You working at Tiffany's? I read it on your application." Mikey attempted at making small talk, as the elevator door closed behind them.

 

"Huh? Oh, yeah.." Patrick replied, jet lagged as fuck.

 

"That's really something, you understand how much attention you're gonna get for that, right?"

 

"Hmm, I just assumed people would stare at me at the school until they got used to me."

 

"Pffft, no way man, there's like at _least_ ten different articles online just speculating your arrival here."

 

The elevator dinged and they stepped onto the fourth floor.

 

"So, how do you know so much about Tiffany's?" Patrick asked, stumbling down the hall with Mikey.

 

"My brother's the art teacher there."

 

"Oh. Is he an alpha then?"

 

"Nah, he's a beta, but I'm surprised he wasn't born an omega, he looks like a _girl_ if you squint."

 

This surprised Patrick, "I thought Tiffany's was entirely alpha."

 

Mikey hummed, "It's more like... all alpha and like seven betas."

 

"Tiffany isn't technically advertised as an alpha only school, but anyone who isn't alpha has a to try extra hard to get in and stay there."

 

Mikey stops suddenly in front of a door, Patrick bumps into Mikey but nothing like a big knock over, like a soft shove.

 

"Here we are."

 

Patrick set down his guitar case, as Mikey held up the keys in his hand, pointing to each one individually.

 

"This one is to the front door, make _extra_ sure that you don't loose this one."

 

He pointed to a slightly shorter key.

 

"This goes to your mailbox." Mikey said, hitting the wall mounted mailbox with the palm of his hand, tapping it with his fingers, "It's sort of important, but not really, packages are dropped in front of your door and I don't mail notifications to pay rent."

 

Mikey shrugged and moved on to the last key.

 

"This is the key to your balcony, I don't give a fuck if you lose this one," Mikey rolls his eyes, not at Patrick, but as a muscle memory, "No one's going to break into your house through your balcony door, you live on the fourth floor for fuck's sake."

 

Patrick nodded intently during the whole explanation, amused by how nonchalant his landlord was.

 

"Uhhh, so that's about it, talk to me about any assholes harassing you, you actually pay your rent like four months from now." Mikey said, tossing the key chain to Patrick, who juggled the keys between his hands before finally getting a good grip on the keys.

 

And with that, Mikey walked his way to elevator, leaving Patrick in front of his apartment door.

 

Patrick's eyes wandered from the golden plated letters that spelled "407" to the wall mounted mailbox with a chip of rust on it. He fumbled with the keys in his hand, grabbing the key to the front door, inserting it into the keyhole, and turning his wrist.

 

The lock let out a soft "click" and Patrick gently cracked the door wide open. Stepped in with all his belongings and closed the door behind him.

 

He felt around for the light switch, sensually groping the wall as if it were the alpha of his dreams (because he's weird like that). Eventually, he found it to the left of him.

 

The place was a standard three room apartment, the living room was squished with the kitchenette, the bedroom was off to the side, the bathroom was somewhat close to the bedroom, and the balcony was directly across from the front door. As Kevin promised, the entire apartment was already furnished.

 

It's roomy while still small, the couch sits against the wall, with a coffee table separating the distance between the couch and the TV. The kitchenette had counters with a warm wood finish, and the essentials of a stove, sink, refrigerator/freezer, and dishwasher. The bedroom was small, a queen sized bed sat against the wall, a wooden frame surrounding the mattress with a petite lamp perched on the bedside table, a sliding door closet and shoulder tall dresser occupied the other side of the bed. The bathroom was the standard one of a shower-bathtub thingy, a toilet, and a sink.

 

Patrick walked out on the balcony. A thin metal railing lined the balcony, not much was there except a small table with twin chairs on either side.

 

Patrick sat down on one of the chairs, looking out towards the suburban setting he settled himself into. It was around sunset, the sky faded from a warm orangey pink, to a royal indigo. A small breeze brushed against his face, his hair flowing like a halo around his head.

 

He had a long day, he still needed to unpack, but for now he allowed himself to rest.

 

\--

Patrick did eventually unpack his luggage, shoving all of his casual clothes in the drawer, hanging his formal wear and hats in the closet, and settling his toiletries in the bathroom.

 

He sat on the bed, back propped on the headboard, with the only light coming from his laptop screen.

 

Suddenly a really loud moan came from the apartment next to him.

 

It smelled of an alpha, but it was all he could tell. He felt no presence of any sort of omega or even a beta.

 

So this guy was fucking masturbating, moaning louder than a fucking freight train.

 

Honestly.

 

Patrick was impressed.

 

It takes guts to be that big of an _asshole_.

 

He'd like to think the guy's jacking it to the creepy Japanese tentacle hentai, Kevin showed him for the sake of being the disgusting older brother.

 

Patrick closes his laptop, and brings it onto the bedside table, plugging it in for the night.

 

He climbs his way out of his bed to the kitchenette to take his suppressants. He's pretty sure the guy's trying to trigger his heat through the wall, speaking from experience in college.

 

He placed the two pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of water.

 

When he got back, the moaning had stopped, thankfully. He sighed into his pillow.

 

  
_What a great first day._ Patrick thought to himself, sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I chose Arizona as the main setting, I've never been there. All I know it that it is really hot. 
> 
> Anyways, remember that this whole fic is unbeta'd and could have some errors in it, don't be shy to tell me about them. 
> 
> Next chapter will have a shit ton of characters, and the story will start picking up, so be prepared.
> 
> Give me suggestions to my tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	3. Dead On Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby's first day of work.

Patrick started his job two days later.

 

School wasn't officially started for the students until another week, but teachers were called into work for meetings and planning.

 

He swallowed his suppressants for the day and headed out to the school, dressed up in a short sleeved burgundy shirt, skinny jeans, and his sneakers. He gripped the straps of his backpack as he walked his way to the elevator, pushing the button to the ground floor, feeling the funny rolling in his gut as the elevator moved downward, stopped, and opened for Patrick.

 

"Bye, Mikey!" Patrick waved to his landlord on his way out.

 

"Good luck on your first day, Patrick!" Mikey waved back from his seat at his desk, not taking his eyes off his phone.

 

Patrick walked to the school, slightly heated from the Arizona weather, but he was mostly fine.

 

He walked for a solid twenty minutes before reaching the school.

 

The entire building was covered in windows, trees and other types of foliage wrapped around it.

 

Patrick found that incredibly ironic, what was the point of plating the entire school with windows if you're just gonna cover the view anyway.

 

He walked into the main entrance, a long room with several parallel trophy cases stretching to each end of the room, filled with awards of all kinds.

 

All of them gold, gold plaques from the robotics team, gold trophies the size of Patrick from the football teams, and a gold crown for prom king.

 

Patrick felt himself shrinking in significance as he walked down the room.

 

He reached the end and pushed his way through one of the glass doors.

 

He entered the main area, a reasonably large room, branching off in two directions, with the main office right in front of him.

 

Above the main office was a large mural of a blonde haired woman, wearing a deep blue dress that faded into a blue galaxy.

 

Patrick assumed the painting was of the school's mascot, Tiffany.

 

He walked into the main office with the intent to figure out where he needed to go.

 

An alpha was seated at the front desk, typing away at who knows what. On the counter was a name plate with "Taylor York" engraved onto in.

 

The alpha looked up from his monitor with a smile.

 

"Hi, are you here to pick up your schedule for your classes?" His smile was genuine, he probably enjoyed his job.

 

"Umm, no, I'm the new teacher here, I would like to know where the meeting room is." Patrick cringed, the only thing he hated more than the dissing of Prince was trying to be an adult.

 

Taylor cocked his eyebrow at Patrick, Patrick wasn't surprised that the school secretary didn't believe him, he did look like twelve year old. Plus when was the last time an omega worked there, oh wait.

 

Taylor didn't say anything though, he grabbed one of the school fold out from in front of Patrick and circled an area on the map, handing it to Patrick.

 

Patrick muttered a "Thank you" and walked out of the main office, taking a left towards the meeting room.

 

The hallways were pretty standard, tall lockers and random art cases decorated the walls. Occasionally there would be a wall of windows, having a view of the outside world.

 

He walked up a flight of stairs, took a right, and was met with the door of the meeting room.

 

It wasn't anything spectacular, just an ordinary wooden door like every classroom door. He heard chatter from beyond the door.

 

The chatter stopped once he turned the knob of the door, cracking the door slowly open.

 

He walked in, the smell of alpha invaded his nostrils. He felt weak in his knees.

 

All eyes were on him, watching as he walked into the room, looking around. A redheaded woman whispered to a guy with sunglasses and tattoos, an alpha brunette with an intense stare hit the tall guy next to her from saying anything stupid, and the alpha that Patrick could only assume was the principal, crossed his arms.

 

Suddenly, he was thrown into a dip by a really tall alpha.

 

"Hola guapa, tienes ojos muy bonitos. ¿Me das tu teléfono?" The alpha spoke to him, attempting to seduce him in Spanish.

 

Patrick was not seduced, he was actually pretty terrified.

 

"Gabe, cut that shit out!" Patrick breathed a sigh of relief, as "Gabe" set him back to his feet.

 

"Gabe" put his hand in front of Patrick, who shook his hand reluctantly out of fear of another dip.

 

"The name's Gabriel Saporta, I'm the Spanish teacher here, sorry 'bout earlier, can't help myself near a cutie like you." Gabe winked at Patrick.

 

Patrick shivered. Sure, Gabe was pretty attractive, but he was not comfortable after that.

 

The two of them were approached by a beta, clipboard against their chest.

 

"Sorry about Gabe." He said, glaring at the tall alpha.

 

"You must be Patrick Stumph, my brother told me you were going to be working here," He said with a tiny toothed smile. "Gerard Way at your service."

 

Patrick returned Gerard's smile with his own.

 

"Alright everyone, meeting is in session!" A booming voice came from the front, everyone quieted down and took a seat around the round table.

 

Patrick ended up sitting next to Gerard, and a heavily tattooed alpha with a lip ring.

 

"I hope everyone had a nice vacation" The alpha at the end of the table said, "but now it's a new school year, and we're gonna teach these kids so hard they'll have a 4.2 GPA, AM I RIGHT!?"

 

Suddenly, every alpha in the room stood up, pumping their fists up, chanting "AHOU, AHOU."

 

Patrick sat in his chair a bit mesmerized, "What are they...?"

 

"Few years ago, we had a staff movie night for 300." Gerard patted his back, as the rest of the room chanted in unison like Spartans.

 

Eventually they calmed down and sat in their chairs with the alpha at front putting both of his hands up, "Let's continue."

 

The meeting dragged on for a long time, and it was boring, like Patrick would rather watch Kevin try to get a discount with an expired coupon. He communicated with Gerard and the alpha on the other side of him, whose named he figured out to be Frank, via Gerard's paper and clipboard.

 

"Alright, it's time to draw rooms." The alpha at front pulled out a large glass vase with white slips with a small sprinkle of blue and yellow slips from under the table. The vase started getting pasted around clockwise.

 

Patrick turned to Gerard, wanting answers, "I thought classrooms were determined by the school district."

 

Gerard shrugged, "We aren't attached to a district, Tiffany's is an independent school because we're so rich."

 

Patrick watched as Gerard and several other teachers stood up to leave, "Where are you going?"

 

"I'm the only art teacher, so I only have the one art room."

 

Gerard left the room with a tall alpha with big hair.

 

"What are you teaching anyway?" Frank asked.

 

"Chemistry and Physics." Patrick said, focusing on the vase being passed his direction.

 

Frank bit his lip ring, "Make sure to grab a blue slip then, those are the science rooms."

 

Patrick nodded and shuffled through the pile of white slips until he dug out a blue one, handing the vase over to Frank.

 

"C101" the slip said, Patrick looked at his map, his class was halfway across the school, of course.

 

He exited the meeting room, making his way to his classroom.

 

He noticed another alpha following him the whole way, he was pretty sure the alpha wanted to get Patrick alone. There's no way the guy's going in the exact same direction for any other reason.

 

"If you're going to sexually assault me, at least be subtle about it." Patrick yelled behind him.

 

The guy scrunched up his nose, "What are you talking about?"

 

"I know your type, you want to stick your fingers up my ass." Patrick was getting annoyed at this guy's attempt to play dumb.

 

"Well, I'm sorry that my room happens to be in this direction." The alpha said, clearly not sorry.

 

Patrick sighed in annoyance, he was tempted to taser this motherfucker into the next dimension. But he didn't want to lose his job on the first day.

 

The alpha ran up to him, walking next to him down the hall.

 

"I'm Pete Wentz, English teacher, and your possible future husband." Pete greeted him with a smile.

 

"I'm Patrick Stumph, I have a taser in my backpack, don't test me." Patrick scowled at Pete, who huffed at him.

 

The two of them walked down the halls to get to their classrooms.

 

Patrick stopped in front of his classroom door, while Pete stopped in front of the door next to him.

 

The realization dawned on Patrick as Pete turned his head with a grin on his face, "No fucking way."

 

"We're gonna be sharing an office, Pattycakes!" Pete said, pumping his fists up.

 

"Shut up, don't call me that," Patrick flung his door open, turning on the light switch "there's no way we share an office."

 

Sure enough, a door at the back of the room connected to a separate office, Patrick peeked through the window to see Pete looking right back at him from his classroom, smiling like the asshole he was.

 

Patrick watched as Pete opened his door, turning the light switch of the office, and spun around in their office.

 

Once he was done being distracted by Pete's antics, he noticed how small his room was for being a science classroom. Desks were practically shoved against each other, the cabinets were all part of the wall and squished with the desks, the front desk was touching the front projector.

 

This had to be a joke, he can't teach in these conditions. He can barely walk between the desks.

 

Pete peeked his head through the joint office door, "Dude, you got this room? This is easily the smallest science room in the entire school."

 

Patrick sighed, "I can tell."

 

"Hey, don't be so bummed about it. While this is the smallest science class, it's also the safest." Pete stepped into the room.

 

"How so?" Patrick quirked his eyebrows.

 

"The fire extinguisher is right there, but there's also a fire blanket, safety shower, eyewash, sand bucket, first aid kit, chemical hood, and chemical storage with explosion proof ventilation." Pete pointed at each piece of equipment around the room.

 

"I guess that isn't so bad," Patrick was still pretty bummed out by the size of the room.

 

"Alright, time to go." Pete said, stretching.

 

Patrick was confused, "Huh?"

 

"We got nothing left to do today. All we have to do this week is find our classrooms and plan out our lessons for the first couple weeks," Pete explained, making his way towards the door, "I have to pick up groceries anyway."

 

Patrick clutched his backpack straps, and watched as Pete walked out of the room, towards the closest exit. He sighed, and looked around the room, he wanted to decorate his room with nerdy science posters, and cute stuffed animals.

 

He could shop for them later, he needs to get home and plan his lessons til the first quarter because he needs to take his job seriously.

 

He walked his way out of the school, starting his trek back to his apartment.

 

He walked all the way outside to the courtyard until he saw a teenager, sitting on one of the benches.

 

"What are you doing here? School doesn't start for another week." Patrick smelled the kid as a beta.

 

"Don't even go to this school," the kid whispers, clenching his fingers together.

 

"Then, why are you here?" Patrick asked, staring at the beta for an answer.

 

"I-I was hoping I could see someone again," the kid was still really quiet, "he's supposed to be attending this school."

 

"What's his name?" Patrick asked.

 

The kid swallowed, looking up, but not quite at Patrick, "Ryan, Ryan Ross."

 

"I'll tell him to see you if he's in my class." Patrick assured.

 

The kid's eyes widened in horror, "Please don't!"

 

"Why?"

 

"We didn't exactly part on good terms."

 

Patrick nodded in understanding.

 

"Just.. just tell me about him, how he's doing."

 

"I'll be sure to do that.. uhh..." Patrick dragged out, forgetting he didn't know the kid's name.

 

"Brendon, my name's Brendon" Brendon filled in for Patrick.

 

Patrick needed to get back for planning, "Goodbye, Brendon."

 

\--

 

Patrick should really ask his mom to send his bike over here, he can't keep walking the mile to and from work every day in Arizona heat.

 

He stands in front of his door, thinking about what he should have for dinner. He digs his keys out of his pocket before he hears a dropping of metal cans, and the rustling of plastic bags.

 

"Patrick, what are you doing here?" Patrick turned his head to face Pete, grocery bags at his feet, jaw dropped.

 

"I live here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola guapa, tienes ojos muy bonitos. ¿Me das tu teléfono? - Hi, beautiful, you have beautiful eyes. Will you give me your phone number? *I'm not Spanish :^(
> 
> Ughh, I was planning on getting two chapters done this weekend,but I'm at the point of the story where I've planned out all the twists, I just need to write the junk in between.
> 
> tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	4. Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick's first day trying to actually teach.

"Wait, if you live next door, then that means..." Pete's cheeks suddenly turned into a fetching shade of Rose Quartz.

 

Patrick doubled over, laughing his lungs out, gripping the doorknob for support.

 

Patrick had heard his fucking coworker moaning, two nights ago. He should've recorded it and sent it to Gabe to play it over the intercom.

 

"I swear, I thought you were an omega female, I didn't mean- my friend, Chris just-" Pete stuttered his attempt of an explanation.

 

Patrick wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. He didn't exactly know why he was laughing, maybe it was the fact that they couldn't escape each other's presence, or maybe it was because the asshole teacher he had just met matched the ideas of his asshole neighbor.

 

"Can we _please_ forget about that?" Pete asked, pleadingly.

 

"Yeah, yeah sure." Patrick said, when he finally calmed down from his laughing fit.

 

Pete started to pick up his dropped groceries from the floor.

 

"Here, let me help." Patrick walked over to Pete, kneeling down to pick up a stray can of chicken noodle soup into the plastic bag.

 

"Thanks." Pete looked into one of the bags to make sure everything was fine.

 

Patrick casted a smile at Pete. "Don't mention it."

 

The two of them gathered up the groceries until none were on the floor. They both stood up in front of Pete's door.

 

Pete actually looked kinda attractive up close and without his annoying talking. The two stared at each other. Patrick rocked forward to consider a hug, but decided against it, until Pete stepped forward and hugged Patrick, full on, bags and everything.

 

Patrick squeaked as Pete leaned his head on Patrick's shoulder, overwhelming the omega with his alpha scent.

 

Eventually, Pete did let go, Patrick could tell he didn't want to, "Sorry, I got a little too into it."

 

Patrick gave Pete a small smile. "It's no problem, I'll see you sometime this week," Patrick said, as he walked back to his door and entered his apartment.

 

\--

 

Patrick did eventually get around to buying those nerdy, science posters and cute stuffed animals. He hopes he'll be able fit his "Periodic Table of Elephants," on at least one of the cabinet doors, with the big, cute, round panda squishable he bought from the Claris (he hoped none of the teenage girls judged him that hard) on top of the cabinets.

 

He wasn't actually able to plan his lessons until the end of the quarter, he returned to the school, a couple days short of October 31st in planning.

 

He walked to school with a slightly slouched demeanor, walking down the halls to C101. Walking into the classroom, Patrick shimmied his way around the crowded desks to his office.

 

"Good morning, Lunchbox." Pete greeted him, as he walked in.

 

"Fuck yourself, Pete, don't call me that." Patrick took a hefty gulp from his travel mug of coffee.

 

Pete rested his head on the palm of his head, elbow perched on the desk. "I'm guessing you're not a morning person."

 

Patrick snorts into his travel mug, "I guess you could say that."

 

"I looked into your room yesterday, I really love the table of elephants." Pete chuckled.

 

Patrick's face brightened up slightly, "I know, right?" Sitting down at the desk across from Pete's.

 

"You excited, Patrick? The students start pouring in around 7:30." Pete spoke to Patrick, twisting himself in his chair to look at Patrick.

 

"I'm nervous, I've taken the class, but I still don't feel prepared." Goosebumps were appearing on Patrick's skin at the thought of teaching three dozen pubescent demon spawns.

 

"Don't worry about it, it's just syllabus and introduction week." Pete pushed himself against his desk, and slid his chair across the room to hug Patrick from behind. "You're gonna be like the best teacher in the school."

 

Patrick just rolled with it and patted Pete's arm that was holding his shoulders. "I'll be the teacher everyone hates."

 

Pete frowned into Patrick's shoulder, "You'll be fantastic, like you always are."

 

A soft pink dusted Patrick's cheeks from Pete's compliment. He just brushed the thought away, he wasn't going to be held down by any dumb feelings.

 

"Get back to work, Pete."

 

\--

 

Patrick felt jitters in his bones as he was mere minutes away from having a group of students enter their chemistry class.

 

He wrote "Mr. Stumph" on the white board behind him, and made sure all his papers were neatly piled up. The projector was turned on to a PowerPoint slide with the instructions of sitting down and introductions.

 

Patrick swallowed heavily as the bell rung, within seconds, the young alphas were gathering in the classroom. They chatted amongst each other, some of them even staring at Patrick at the front (which made him uncomfortable, duh).

 

The second bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class.

 

_Oh, dear._

 

He watched as the students sat in the seats of choice and looked forward at him, some blatantly staring.

 

"Hello, class. My name is Mr. Stumph, I'll be your chemistry teacher for this year." Patrick introduced himself, grabbing a clipboard with his seating chart/attendance sheet. "When I call your name, I want you to stand up at tell the class a little fact about yourself or you can ask me a question."

 

"Lucas Hill"

 

A blonde alpha stood up from his seat. "Are you single?"

 

It took all of Patrick's might to not _fucking_ bash his head repeatedly against the wall behind him. Seriously, the first fucking question, and Patrick already regrets his life choices. It was either this or get a sugar daddy.

 

"Yes" Patrick finally said, after he killed his student ten times in his head.

 

Several alphas perked up from his answer, clearly already interested in the omega in front of them. He's starting to lean towards the sugar daddy option.

 

He cocked his eyebrow, as he read the next name. "Ryan Ross," the next seat was empty, he scratched off the name, marking Ryan absent.

 

  
_Guess I won't be able to tell Brendon anything this week._ Patrick thought.

 

The next ten or so minutes consisted of questions about his relationships, or sex life, which y'know, if you're Patrick, is non-existent because you had a Joe by your side in high school, and a the stress of studying notes in college. So you had no time to get any. Or self facts about how good these alphas were at relationships or sex, thankfully with the occasional tame question like "What you're favorite color?" from a few respectable alphas.

 

When Patrick had checked off the last name of his attendance list, he reached for the stack of purple colored packets. "Right now, I'm passing in the syllabus for this class, make sure to get this signed by your parent or guardian." Patrick handed a small stack to each row to pass back.

 

For the remainder of the class, Patrick went over the syllabus and started brushing on lab safety until the bell rang.

 

\--

 

The rest of the day was practically the same thing from first period, he called out a kid named Jon who was staring at his ass turning fourth period, got whistled at from a student at the back of the room in fifth as he leaned over to pick up his pencil from the ground, and was stared by everyone as he walked in and out of the cafeteria for his lunch. The smell of alpha made his knees week no matter where he went.

 

He leaned back into his chair in Pete and his office, the school day was finally done. Patrick threw his hands in his hand, muffling his screams of frustration.

 

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Pete stuck his head into the office.

 

Patrick threw his arms down to his sides, and turned his head to Pete. " **UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH** "

 

"I know it's hard, little buddy." Pete came up behind Patrick and rubbed his back. "You ready to go? I'm driving you home."

 

Patrick gave a tired smile to Pete, getting up from his chair. Pete handed Patrick his backpack, who slung it around his arms. "Thank you."

 

They walked out to the back parking lot to Pete's gray, compact SUV.

 

"An SUV, huh?" Patrick commented, as he closed the door to the passenger seat.

 

Pete rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, y'know plenty of seats."

 

"Huh? For who?" Patrick said, as Pete drove the car out of the school campus.

 

"Like.. uhh.. my parents, my friends, my.." Pete swallowed dryly.

 

"Kids?" Patrick looked up from his lap to stare at Pete.

 

Pete clenched the steering wheel, "Yeah, yeah.. my kids.."

 

They rode in silence, the sounds of the engine and tires filling in as the only noise.

 

Pete eventually broke the silence.

 

"You had any problems today?" His voice still dry.

 

"No?" Patrick answered cautiously.

 

Pete's eyebrows shot up, as if it was the wrong answer. "Really? So then why were the students in my class talking to each other about their chances of fucking the science teacher next door."

 

Patrick scrunched his nose up. "Don't worry about it, I've seen one of my students, Lucas? I'm pretty sure his dick is like the size of my fucking _**eyelash**_."

 

Pete exploded with laughter, gripping the steering wheel with one hand, and supporting the other on the dashboard. Patrick quickly joined in, laughing at his own joke.

 

"Oh, that's fucking _rich_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, I was gonna do so much more for this chapter but school is calling and writers block is punching me in the dick right now.
> 
> btw, I would like some feedback if you guys want Ryan to be an alpha or a beta, I haven't made my mind about it so I would like to know what you guys want (or if you care :T)
> 
> send me suggestions at: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	5. Brick By Boring Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year continues.

As the first week of school passed, Patrick didn't feel his students lust for him, or at least didn't notice it as easily as the first time. He probably got used to it, if he was honest.

 

Now it was time for the second week.

 

"I know all of you are probably tired of all this lab safety,but we'll be wrapping up on it by the end of the week." Patrick said, to his IB Chemistry class.

 

He passed in a review sheet to his class, "We're having an assessment for lab safety on Friday, I expect you all to study for it."

 

A tall female alpha raised her hand. "Mr. Stumph?"

 

"Yes?" Patrick pointed to the girl as confirmation to speak.

 

"How many points is this worth?"

 

"Ten summative points." Patrick answered.

 

The girl nodded and scribbled something in her planner.

 

As much as his students subtly wanted to screw him, they were incredibly smart, picking up subjects faster than he ever did in his entire life.

 

"After this week, we'll be starting are first unit which is Stoichiometric Relationships." Patrick heard the groan from a mile away.

 

A small squeak came from the door, the head of a beta peaked in from the outside. "Hello?"

 

Patrick walked over to the door to speak with the student, as the rest of his class started to converse with one another.

 

"How can I help you?" Patrick asked, fully opening the door.

 

"Umm, I'm your TA for this school year." The beta fidgeted with his fingers.

 

Patrick wasn't informed he would get a TA, but he wasn't going to complain about it. "What's your name?"

 

"Tyler Joseph."

 

"Well, I don't have much to do for you to do, so you can just hang out in the back office." Patrick said, gesturing Tyler into the room.

 

The two of them shuffled their way to the back office.

 

"Sorry there's no extra chairs in here, you'll have to sit on the carpet." Patrick bit his lip, he might get a small beanbag for Tyler.

 

Tyler simply nodded and sat down on the ground, pulling out his binder out of his backpack to do some homework for another class.

 

\--

 

On the Wednesday of the exact same week, a wrecked alpha stumbled into Patrick's second period, disheveled with blood shot eyes, dressed like he threw his laundry basket on himself as he left his home.

 

The alpha walked up to Patrick, "Where do I sit? My names Ryan Ross."

 

"There," Patrick pointed at the desk that had been empty for the past week.

 

Ryan almost tripped over the leg of the desk before plopping himself at his desk, as the whole class watched him, including Patrick himself.

 

Patrick had no more to say, just handing Ryan the papers he needed to finish to catch up.

 

\--

 

Patrick decided to wander around the school during his lunch, he was in no mood to eat lunch today.

 

He walked down to the school field and track to get some fresh air from being cramped up in his office.

 

"Come on, ladies! We don't have all day!" A red headed woman in a t-shirt and shorts yelled at a group of buff male alphas running around the track.

 

The alpha woman spun the heel of her sneakers, turning her whole body to face Patrick.

 

"You're the new omega teacher, aren't ya." She said with a big, warm smile. "I'm Hayley, I'm the female gym teacher here."

 

Patrick shook Hayley's extended hand, "I'm Patrick, Chemistry and Physics teacher."

 

Hayley turned back to her students, running their way down the track. "I know you can run faster, Hartman! Pick up the pace!" Her voice bellowed from her core.

 

"How long are you having them run?" Patrick asked, slightly frightened from Hayley's powerhouse of a voice. He was supposed to take his suppressants this morning, but he didn't, now feeling a little weaker against an alpha.

 

"Four miles" Hayley responded immediately.

 

Patrick's eyes widened, Patrick could barely wheeze his way through a mile, "Isn't that pushing it?"

 

"Hell no." Hayley said with conviction, "That's the senior varsity players."

 

They alphas started to bring themselves in. Patrick's knees felt weak, he felt his heat on the brink of starting.

 

"I should be going, I have, uhh, some assignments to grade." Patrick muttered.

 

Hayley barely had enough time to react before Patrick sprinted his way back to his classroom.

 

\--

 

Patrick walked back into his office, he was surprised to see Tyler sitting on the floor, grading the lab safety tests for physics.

 

"Tyler, shouldn't you still be at lunch?"

 

Tyler's entire body jumped up, when Patrick spoke. Papers flew back as Tyler desperately attempted to collect them before they flew too far.

 

"Tyler, why are you sitting in my office, grading papers instead of being with your friends?" Patrick asked.

 

Tyler slowly turned his body to face Patrick, "I just, uhhh, felt you needed a break from grading papers all day."

 

Tyler tried his best to keep eye contact with Patrick but he kept jumping his sight to the corners of the room.

 

"Tyler.." Patrick kneeled down in front of his TA. "Is something wrong?"

 

Tyler bit his lip and shook his head. "I'm fine, I just think you deserve more free time, rather than time grading papers."

 

Patrick knew Tyler was lying, but the beta looked clearly uncomfortable so he didn't press for answers.

 

"I really appreciate it, Tyler." Patrick said, clapping his hand on Tyler's shoulder and giving him a gentle smile.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stumph." Tyler said, giving into Patrick's infectious smile.

 

It had become a routine after the first time, Tyler would come in during his lunch to grade or sort papers instead of being in the cafeteria.

 

Patrick never questioned Tyler about it, and Tyler never spoke anything about it.

 

\--

 

Pete and Patrick were sitting in their office after school, Pete was planning his lessons while Patrick talked about the students in his classes.

 

"Do you know of a kid named Tyler?" Patrick asked, filing away the lab safety worksheets from Tuesday.

 

"Tyler Joseph? He's in my AP Literature class." Pete kept writing in his planner.

 

Patrick hummed as confirmation, "He's my TA, he always skips his lunch time as to do his TA stuff in the office."

 

"He's a quiet kid for sure, I never see him raise his hand for anything, discussions or help. He's a kid that pulls his weight and more." Pete scrunched his nose. "He needs to talk more to his peers."

 

"So what? You gonna force a group project on the poor kid?" Patrick showed obvious disapproval in his voice.

 

Pete scoffed, "Oh god no. I hated it when my teachers pulled that shit on me."

 

"Just give him time to open up to people." Patrick said.

 

Pete snorted to himself, "Dude, you know who's the opposite of Tyler? Ryan fucking Ross."

 

Patrick gives an airy chuckle. "No kidding, I'm sure he'll die if he doesn't speak his mind."

 

"There's something off about that kid, though." Pete sat up from his chair.

 

"Like what?" Patrick said, pushing the cabinet drawer in.

 

"I feel like he's trying too hard to be an alpha, like he can't fucking smell himself." Pete rested his chin on his hand.

 

Patrick scrunched his nose. "I just assumed he was going through a sexuality crisis."

 

"What makes you say that? His fucking hair?" Pete smiles at his own joke.

 

"I'm not sure about this, but I think I talked with his boyfriend. Or maybe his ex, I dunno." Patrick crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"So what. He's trying to turn himself straight?"

 

"I wouldn't say that, maybe trying to forget about it after some heartbreak." Patrick sighed.

 

"Can you talk to his, uhh, friend about it?" Pete asked.

 

"I dunno, I haven't seen him since I first talked to him."

 

"Man, kids these days are so confusing. All I did was scream and masturbate." Pete leaned back in his chair.

 

Patrick laughed heartily at that.

 

\--

 

"Mr. Stumph?" An alpha in the front raised his hand.

 

Patrick turned around from the board. "Yes?"

 

"I need help with this momentum problem." The alpha pointed to the sheet in front of him.

 

Patrick knew what he was playing at, but his job was to teach, and teach he would.

 

He squatted next to the desk to help his student. He felt the stares immediately focus on his ass, they usually did this around twice a week. Well, it wasn't his fault his students only saw an omega's ass in those degrading pornos he got an application for in high school.

 

He helped with his student until a cough interruptedm. He looked up to see a middle aged alpha woman in a lilac suit, holding a clipboard. He heard the clicking of her heels, as she adjusted her glasses.

 

"Mr. Stumph, I find it very unprofessional of you to be seducing your students in the middle of class." She said in a snotty tone.

 

Patrick was starting to hate this woman already. "Who are you?" Patrick asked, standing up to full height.

 

She adjusted her hair bun, and scoffed. "I am Stacy Tran, your supervisor."

 

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry." Patrick said, shifting his weight back and forth, he was getting uncomfortable under her stare.

 

"You should be, we do not want the reputation of this school to be stained by things like you." She adjusted her glasses. "You're lucky I'm only giving you a warning this time."

 

She walked out the door, giving the handle a small click on the way out.

 

Ouch.

 

Okay, Patrick never claimed to be the most thick skinned, but her words had hurt him pretty bad. He felt the pressure of what could be tears behind his eyes. He hated that she called him a thing. He was a human being, for fuck's sake.

 

His students watched as he let out a little shiver and covered his eyes with his forearm. Even though he was an omega, the last thing he wanted to do was to look so weak in front of his students.

 

His students must've know he was five seconds away from balling his eyes out because they never forced him to talk for the rest of the period.

 

His eyes started watering as soon as the last student left his class. He sobbed into his hands, which ended up with Pete finding Patrick crying to himself in his small swiveling chair.

 

"You gonna be okay now?" Pete asked, as he rubbed Patrick's back like a parent soothing their child.

 

Patrick lifted his head from Pete's shoulder and wiped his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

 

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Pete ran his fingers through Patrick's hair.

 

"Yeah, whatever." Patrick mumbled against Pete's shoulder, who left out a small laugh.

 

\--

 

"Mr. Stumph?" Tyler asked, from the beanbag in the office.

 

"Yes, Tyler?" Patrick said, taking a bite of the sandwich he bought.

 

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to say yes to it." Tyler wrapped his fingers together.

 

"Yeah, what is it?" Patrick looked at Tyler.

 

"Could you, uuhhh, come to my music concert?" Tyler scratched at his head.

 

"Oh? What kind of instrument do you play?" Patrick asked, sitting up in his chair.

 

"I play piano for the Orchestra." Tyler fidgeted, "Look, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

 

Patrick smiled at Tyler, "Of course I'll go."

 

Tyler's whole face lit up.

 

\--

 

Patrick stayed after school the day of Tyler's concert, when Pete had asked, he just said he wanted to grade some papers after school, and denied Pete's ride home.

 

Patrick stepped into the Performance Arts Center, filled around halfway with parents and younger siblings. He sat in the second row in front of the stage.

 

The stage had rows of chairs, all turned to a podium in the center. A piano and drum set were to the side of the stage. He flipped through the little pamphlet the girl at the door handed him while waiting for the orchestra to come on stage.

 

He looked up as the light dimmed and the orchestra students filed on the stage in a line. Tyler walked from behind the other side, sitting down on the piano and laying out his sheet music.

 

An intimidating alpha woman strutted across the stage in a black spaghetti strapped dress, her baton hanging by the loose grip of her right hand. Patrick figured out after reading the pamphlet that her name was Victoria Asher.

 

The orchestra students put their instruments in attention position as Victoria stepped up to the podium. She held her arms up in the air, commanding her students to bring their instruments into playing position. Her baton moved for a four over four time, and the orchestra started their first song.

 

The orchestra only played two songs, accompanied by Tyler on the piano. The first song was Vivaldi's Winter, a classic piece honestly, even though this was the fall concert. They ended their performance with Taylor Swift's Out of the Woods, while Patrick was not a fan of pop songs for orchestra, it was arranged by the students themselves, and it sounded fucking amazing.

 

After the orchestra was vigorously applauded off stage, the band sat in their chairs. A red hair alpha plopped himself in the seat of the drum set.

 

According to the pamphlet, the teacher that walked up to the podium was Dallon Weekes. The band played a jazzy tune, reminiscent of the jazz scene of Chicago. The second piece was when things got interesting, the piece itself was an emotional ballad with a tempo set for an intense battle.

 

During both pieces, Patrick noticed that Tyler and the drummer were trying to one up each other in both pieces, trying to play fiercer or louder than the other. The two of them were sweating pretty hard.

 

When the band finally bowed for their performance, the audience leaked it's way on stage. Parents were congratulating their kids, ruffling their hair and patting their backs. Patrick tried to walk up to the stage to Tyler, but he kept getting stopped by flirty alphas trying to ask for his number or if he wanted to come back to their place. Patrick politely declined all of them, some were a bit violent about his rejection, but Patrick was fast enough to bury himself in the crowd.

 

When he finally made it to Tyler, the beta was just finishing on putting his music away in his folder.

 

Patrick jogged a little to close the small distance. "Hey, you did great."

 

"Huh? Oh, umm, thank you." Tyler said, blushing slightly. "I didn't expect you to actually come."

 

Patrick frowned, but said nothing.

 

"Hey, umm, do you mind if I asked you something?"

 

"Tyler, you know you don't have to say that, just ask." Patrick smiled.

 

"Could I stop coming in during lunch?" Tyler bit his lip, nervous about Patrick's reaction.

 

"Huh? Do you need some space? Do you need to catch up on a class?" Patrick shot out.

 

"No, I've made a friend." Tyler smiled just thinking about them.

 

Patrick returned the smile. "Oh? What their name?"

 

"Josh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick question, do you guys want joshler? I been considering it and I know a lot of people like that ship but I was wondering how many would like it to happen in this fic. Sorry this chapter is kinda sucky, I'm writing this through what little time I have.
> 
> send me suggestions: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	6. Run Dry (X Heart X Fingers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets wasted with his coworkers

"How did you meet him?" Patrick asked Tyler, as they walked down the halls of the school. They had left the PAC a few minutes ago, Patrick was walking Tyler to the front parking lot where Tyler's parents would pick him up.

 

"He's the drummer for the band." Tyler replied. "He approached me after the concert ended."

 

They continued chatting with each other in the parking lot until a petite yellow car pulled up in front of the two.

 

"I gotta go now. See you Monday, Mr. Stumph" Tyler said, before dashing over to the car and climbing in. The car drove away, leaving Patrick in the cold darkness of the school parking lot.

 

Patrick took out his phone and texted Pete to pick him up. It wasn't that Patrick couldn't walk home, it was just too dangerous for an omega like him to be walking home alone at this hour. Patrick shivered into his small jacket, waiting for his asshole neighbor to save him from the freezing temperatures of the night.

 

Pete's car took its sweet ass time crawling its way in front of Patrick, before the window rolled down, revealing Pete in a grey t-shirt and pizza sweatpants.

 

"Hey sweet cheeks, how about I take you back to my place for some fun." Pete wiggled his eyebrows at Patrick, who just rolled his eyes and got into the passenger seat.

 

"Just fucking drive, Wentz."

 

\--

 

True to Tyler's request, Patrick's lunch time was now spent planning his lessons and harassing Pete while he teaches next door. Whenever Patrick had time to walk to the back office during fifth period to converse with Tyler, Tyler would tell Patrick what he and Josh did that day or a small fact about Josh like his favorite color.

 

Patrick started to feel sort of lonely during lunch. He used to have the casual chat with Tyler, but now his TA had a reason to escape grading papers in Patrick's cramped office.

 

During one of his lunches, he heard a tapping on the window of the office. Patrick ignored it, thinking it as a dumb bird, until he looked up to the sight of Brendon tapping against the window, face smushed up against the clear glass.

 

Patrick stood up from his chair and opened the window to let Brendon in. Patrick winced as the beta face planted against the carpeted floor.

 

"Brendon, what are you doing here?" Patrick stared at Brendon's limp body, feet still caught on the ledge of the window.

 

Brendon pushed his chest up with his arms, like a shitty looking cobra pose. "I need to check up on Ryan."

 

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Last time Patrick checked, there was no holiday today and schools just don't randomly get a day off on a Thursday.

 

"I skipped." Brendon said with a grin.

 

"You what." The responsible adult side of Patrick wanted to call Brendon's parents about their son's irresponsibility to skip his education, but Brendon had already made it this far, and Patrick didn't fuck with love, man.

 

"So, how's he doing?" Brendon jumped to his feet, and rose up to standing upright.

 

"Fine, I guess." Patrick honestly didn't know about Ryan's behavior before, when he was with Brendon.

 

Brendon's eyes turned into the eyes of soft puppy dogs. "Please tell me he still smells like fresh roses."

 

Patrick stared at Brendon. Forget calling his parents, Patrick's gonna call the police and report Brendon for stalking one of his students.

 

"I don't know about that." Patrick didn't have time to stand next to his students, getting to know what they smell like.

 

Brendon huffed, "At least tell me if he looks healthy."

 

"He looks as healthy as he should be. He doesn't look that sickly and he communicates just fine." Patrick said, he can't think of any odd behavior Ryan had done.

 

Brendon's gaze dropped to the ground. "Do think he's forgotten about me?"

 

Patrick bit his lip. "I think he's trying to. He talks about pretty girls in class, but it feels too forced."

 

Brendon sighed. "Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Brendon proceeded to climb his way out of the window.

 

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Patrick didn't want Brendon to just leave on a depressed note.

 

"J-Just tell me when he moves on from me, okay?" Brendon looked at Patrick one more time, before hopping of the ledge of the window and walked away.

 

\--

 

Patrick doesn't know why he's here, he should be sitting back in his apartment grading the Chemistry project that was due yesterday. It was the last day of the quarter after all.

 

Instead he's standing awkwardly next to Hayley, wearing little plastic devil horns in the teacher's lounge. Pete had invited him to a Teacher's Halloween party a week ago, Patrick had said no at first, but Pete begged with puppy eyes, and Patrick caved.

 

Even though Pete had asked Patrick to come, Pete was currently trying to chug an entire bottle of vodka before Gabe Saporta could chug his own bottle. Patrick was afraid Pete was going to pass out, he didn't want to drag his poetic ass all the way back to the apartment.

 

Hayley took a sip of beer from her solo cup. "You gonna be okay, Patrick?"

 

"Yeah, I'd just rather be at my apartment, grading papers." Patrick just crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to show his displeasure of being in his current location rather than his apartment desk.

 

Hayley just fondly clapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon Pat, just loosen up. There's beer on the table."

 

"I don't trust myself when I'm drunk, I always lose my stuff." Patrick scrunched his nose. "Plus, I'm too scared to leave myself that vulnerable in public."

 

The alpha woman hummed. "I can understand that. But that's why we beg Andy to come to these parties."

 

"Who's Andy?" Patrick said, adjusting his devil horns.

 

Hayley points to an alpha in the corner. He's wearing nothing but basketball shorts and dad sandals. His entire body was covered head to toe in colorful tattoos and strong muscles.

 

"He's the other PE teacher, he's straight edge and has been our local holder of keys, phones, what have you, when we're drunk." Hayley continued.

 

Patrick looked at Andy, nervously. "I don't know, he looks pretty intimidating."

 

"Yeah, he _looks_ pretty intimidating." Hayley proceeded to aim a finger gun at Patrick. "But he's been fighting for omega rights since he first got here, we probably would've all developed into omeganistic assholes if he didn't show up. I guarantee he'll knock out any alpha that tries any fishy business on you."

 

"Shouldn't he be wearing a shirt?" Patrick was pretty sure dress code still applied for teachers.

 

"Nah, Principal Hoppus has given up on trying to get him to wear one." Hayley nudged Patrick forward. "Come on, just introduce yourself, give him your stuff, and drink your heart out."

 

"Alright," Patrick sighed out, shuffling his way towards the shirtless alpha.

 

Andy was currently talking to the really tall band teacher, Dallon, who was showing pictures on his phone. Andy looked up from the phone when he felt Patrick's presence, giving the warmest of smiles.

 

"Hey, you're the omega teacher everyone's been talking about, I saw you on the first day, but never got to actually converse with you." Andy said, as Dallon also looked up.

 

Patrick was really surprised, Andy's voice sounded nothing like what he expected. It was borderline squeaky. "Yeah, my name's Patrick, but you probably already knew that."

 

"I'm Andy Hurley, PE teacher, feminist, and CrossFit extraordinaire." Andy said, with a smile. "Just so you know, I made sure to establish to everyone that I would kick their ass, if they tried to assault you in anyway."

 

"He really did, he sent out an email to the entire staff to be nice to the new omega teaching here." Dallon added, swiping something on his phone.

 

"Hayley told me that you could hold my stuff for me while I drink." Patrick awkwardly transitioned the conversation.

 

"Oh yeah, totally, I'll even drive you back home, I heard you live in the same building as Pete." Andy said, genuinely.

 

"Thanks man," Patrick passed over his cell phone and wallet to Andy, who pocketed it in his basketball shorts.

 

"Don't worry about it, you'll be thanking me more when you're slurring your ass in my car." Andy said with a smirk.

 

\--

 

Twenty minutes later, when they were having a serious debate on whether John Cena or Kermit the Frog would win in a fight, Gerard rolled in a large speaker, with a monitor and two microphones attached to it.

 

"Dude! Way brought the karaoke machine tonight." Gabe yelled out in the room, which prompted every teacher drunk on their ass to cheer like the war had ended.

 

Gabe and Pete scrambled to the machine, starting the drunken performance with Bohemian Rhapsody, Pete sang off key every other note, while Gabe slurred the whole thing to the point where what he was singing were barely words.

 

Hayley proceeded to scream American Idiot through the microphone. Her dominant alpha voice boomed through the speaker, jumping up and down and head banging so hard, that Patrick swore her head was gonna fly off.

 

Gerard and Frank shouted a duet of Stacy's Mom, switching lead and back up vocals. "Fuck yourself, Stacy!" Gerard screamed into the mic when the song was over.

 

After Frank and Gerard's performance, the karaoke machine was left unattended. "Who's going up next?" Frank slurred before taking a swig of his beer.

 

Pete nearly tripped over himself trying to raise his hand as a suggestion. "OH, OH, PATRICK! PATRICK IS GONNA SING!" Pete yelled about twenty decibels louder than the walls could withstand. "I'VE HEARD HIM SING IN THE SHOWER, HE'S GOT THE SOUL VOICE."

 

If Patrick were sober, he would probably be creeped out that Pete listens to him sing in the shower, but he's about as sober as he is straight right now, so he just gives a dopey smile and wobbles his way to the karaoke machine. The crowd of teachers cheered for him as he stepped up to the machine and pulled the microphone out of its holder.

 

He ended up singing Life on Mars?, singing from his core as his voice got amplified by the speaker behind him, vibrating the room. Unlike the other songs, where everybody sang along or tried to yell over the music to talk, everybody was speaking in whispers or staying quiet to listen. When he was done, everyone erupted into cheer, Pete stumbled his way towards Patrick and wrapped himself around the omega like a clingy sloth.

 

"You sounded great, Lunchbox." Pete muttered against Patrick's shoulder.

 

Patrick smiled and hugged back. "Thanks Pete."

 

\--

 

After everyone had called it a night, Patrick, Pete, Hayley, Gabe, Frank, and Gerard had followed Andy to the parking lot. "Alright, goons, get it." Andy opened the door of his pickup truck.

 

All the drunk teachers climbed into the back, leaning back against the edges of the trunk.

 

"Why are we all in the trunk?" Patrick asked as Andy helped him up to the back.

 

Almost immediately after asking, Gabe hurled over the edge of the truck.

 

"Because I don't want you any of you assholes to vomit in my car." Andy replied, closing the opening of the trunk.

 

Andy drove slowly, not wanting any of the drunken children to fall off. He handed everyone's possessions when they had arrived home. Hayley was the first to leave, waving with a slurred goodbye. Gabe tripped over the steps of his home, and ended up passing out right there. Gerard leaned on Frank for support as they walked down a suburban neighborhood.

 

Andy finally pulled up to Pete and Patrick's building. They both laughed at one another when the other tripped or mispronounced a word on their way to the entrance.

 

Mikey was sitting on the lobby couch, reading something on his phone. He looked up to the drunk teachers, laughing hard at some dumb weed joke Pete had made.

 

"Wow, you guys look fucked." Mikey commented as he stood up to help them. Patrick whispered something to Pete and the two of them giggled.

 

Mikey walked up to Patrick to try and fish his keys out of his back pocket, but was pushed away by Pete. "No, dun touch my Patrick."

 

"I'm trying to help you, asshole." Mikey scowled.

 

"We're fine, 'promise." Pete slurred as he pulled Patrick to the elevator. Mikey sighed right behind them, but didn't follow.

 

As the elevator door closed behind them, Patrick rested his head on Pete's shoulder. "You smell nice." He said, nuzzling himself against Pete.

 

"I smell like a fucking bar, dude." Pete laughed.

 

"No, I'm talking about yer birth scent." Patrick replied. "It smells really warm."

 

"You're weird." Pete giggled, as they stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor.

 

"Maybe, but you're weirder."

 

They passed out on the floor, between their doors, Pete lying on his back with Patrick on top of him, face down on the alpha's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo! Next chapter is gonna involve more Ryan and Halsey (hopefully)


	7. Cape Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school play is just around the corner.

Patrick woke up with a monster hangover, he felt like he was getting beaten up by twelve guys.

 

He groaned in pain, jumping slightly when he heard an answering groan underneath him.

 

"Patrick, get the fuck up." Pete poked Patrick with his finger.

 

"Ugh, five more minutes, asshole." Patrick muffled in Pete's grimy shirt. "I feel like I've been hit by a train."

 

"You know, I've always wanted you to get on top of me, but not like this." Pete threw an arm around Patrick's back.

 

"Oh my god, shut your fucking mouth, Pete." Patrick weakly punch Pete's chest.

 

"Dude, you wanna get some Starbucks?" Pete's staring at this weird black dot on the ceiling, he's not sure if it's a spec of dust or a spider.

 

"Now?" Patrick really didn't want to get up, it was probably like five something.

 

"Maybe not right now, but like after we shower and piss." Pete grumbled.

 

\--

 

They enjoyed their day off by drinking Starbucks and grading papers in Pete's apartment.

 

English essays were scattered on the dinning table where Pete sat, while Patrick leaned back into the couch, watching and scrolling through Chemistry projects on his laptop.

 

"Dude, do you know of an Ashley Frangipane?" Pete asked from the dinning table.

 

"Never heard of her, I've remembered all the names of my students by using Quizlet." Patrick answered, not once looking up from his laptop screen.

 

"How nerdy are you? But like, she's easily one of the best students in my AP Literature class." Pete dug out an essay from the already graded pile, flipping through it. "She wrote her essay on the Hunger Games Series, books that are way below our reading level, and yet.." Pete wrinkled his nose.

 

"Are you saying the Hunger Games aren't deep because they're for a younger audience?" Patrick quirked an eyebrow.

 

"No, but like she had the entirety of the greatest novels to deconstruct." Pete sighed as he read through Ashley's paper again.

 

"Is the essay good? Because that's all that matters." Patrick punched in another 50 out of 50 in the grade book.

 

"Yeah, it's the best one I've read so far. It just bothers me, she should be reading books at her own level." Pete just dropped her paper into the bin of finished assignments.

 

"It doesn't matter why you play the ukulele, it's how well you can play it." Patrick stated, looking at Pete for his reaction.

 

"You and your dumb music analogies." Pete smiled fondly at Patrick, who smiled back.

 

\--

 

Patrick walked down the hall during third lunch, he wanted to get a can of root beer from the vending machine right in front of the cafeteria.

 

"Mister." Patrick heard a pleading voice right beside him, as he bought his root beer.

 

"Huh?" Patrick turned his head, to reveal a girl with long blue hair trying to hand him a flier.

 

"Would you like to volunteer to package food for the homeless?" The girl asked, pushing the flyer more towards Patrick.

 

Patrick felt selfish, because he honestly didn't. "No, thank you." He politely declined.

 

The girl let out the strong scent of an alpha, she scowled and shoved the flier into Patrick's direction. "Please." She said, firmer this time.

 

"I really c-"

 

The girl's eyes fucking darkened. Her movement was a simple flick of the flier, but it was enough for Patrick to swipe the paper out of her hands. She smiled, clearly proud of herself.

 

Patrick just grabbed his root beer and hustled back to his room, he didn't want to get eaten today.

 

\--

 

When Patrick had walked to his classroom, an obnoxious red poster was taped to his front door. Silhouettes of a man and woman dancing on a fire escape.

 

_AUDITIONS FOR WEST SIDE STORY NOW OPEN. AUDITIONS WILL TAKE PLACE IN THE PAC ON NOVEMBER 10 & 11 AFTER SCHOOL. CALL BACKS WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON NOVEMBER 14._

 

West Side Story, huh? Patrick remembered that movie, he watched it as a comparison presentation in English. Maybe he'll see it on its last premiere day.

 

\--

 

"C'mon man," Pete whined from the door frame of their office. "I have to grab dinner for us."

 

"Pete, I already told you I have a ton of shit to grade." Patrick said, not looking up from the AP Physics test he was grading.

 

"Why can't you just grade them back at the apartment?" Pete slumped his shoulders.

 

"Because I'm returning these to my students tomorrow and I'd rather not lose them in my apartment." Patrick scribbled another 20/20 on the paper, grabbing another test to grade with red pen.

 

"You want me to pick you up after?" Pete asked, looking at the strawberry blonde tuft of hair on Patrick's head.

 

Patrick looked up from his papers and shook his head at Pete. "Nah, I'll be fine walking home."

 

"Alright, you want Chinese tonight?" Pete asked, as he was putting his keys out of his pockets.

 

"Heck yeah, remember I want the Chow Mein and some of that duck meat." Patrick replied.

 

"Aye, aye, boss." Pete saluted and walked out the door.

 

\--

 

Patrick walked out to the front of the school in his trek home. He spotted a student on his phone, supposedly talking to someone about picking him up.

 

As Patrick kept walking, he recognized the student as Ryan Ross.

 

"Yeah!? Well, fuck you too!" Ryan yelled into his phone and hung up the call in frustration. Ryan looked up to see Patrick staring at him. "Hey, Mr. Stumph, funny seeing you here." Ryan nervously bit his lip, scared of what his teacher's reaction would be.

 

Patrick drew his brows together. "Are you okay, Ryan? I just watched you scream at whoever was on the other side of your call, you look extremely tired."

 

Ryan just let out an exhausted sigh. "Yeah.. S'just my freaking dad, y'know? He's on another drinking binge."

 

"Alcoholic?" Patrick asked.

 

"Since I was three." Ryan's face tensed, he was probably over sharing, but he continued anyway. "Been drinking himself to death since mom left, and lashing out at me."

 

"Do you want me to file a report?" Patrick asked.

 

"Please don't," Ryan whimpered. "I don't know where I'll go after, or even if I get to attend this school." Ryan looked down at the concrete ground. "I don't want to lose control of my life." A small tear rolled from Ryan's eye, and splatted on the ground.

 

"Alright," Patrick sighed out, "Can you at least get home safely?"

 

"I... don't know. I live a five hour walk from the school." Ryan bit his lip again. "Do you think I could sleep in your office tonight?"

 

"No, you're not sleeping in a dingy office over the weekend." Patrick's voice was firm. "I'm gonna walk you to the nearest bus stop and buy you a ticket to get home, okay?"

 

"Mr. Stumph, you don't have to do that, you know." Ryan said, wiping his eye.

 

"Yes, I do, because you're my student and I care about you." Patrick tugged at Ryan's arm until the boy caved in and started following him.

 

"How do you normally get to and from school?" Patrick started to converse with Ryan as they walked next to each other on the sidewalk.

 

"I take the school bus." Ryan replied as the sound of their footsteps melded together.

 

"So why did you stay after school?"

 

Ryan scratched the back of his head. "I was auditioning for the play."

 

Patrick's face brightened, he was always a sucker for music. "Yeah? Who did you audition as?"

 

Ryan's cheeks flared into a deep red. "Uhh, promise you won't laugh."

 

"Promise." Patrick said.

 

"I auditioned for Maria." Ryan coughed as the blush had spread its way down his neck.

 

Patrick's brain screeched to a halt. Ryan Ross, who was an alpha no less, auditioned for the role of the main female lead, to a romantic musical play. He stifled a chuckle, and looked back to Ryan. He could actually see Ryan as a girl if he was given a make over and a wig. "You'll be the best Maria, I know it." Patrick smiled.

 

Ryan didn't look so sure. "I doubt it, I saw Ashley backstage."

 

"Frangipane?"

 

Ryan nodded. "Yep, she's been the top dog at the school since the start of the year. Perfect GPA, participates in seven clubs, already has fifty plus hours of community service, and plays at a local venue every week. I don't stand a chance."

 

"I believe in you, Ryan." Patrick said as they stood at the bus stop. A choice few alphas and betas decided to ogle the omega that had decided to show up. Patrick could feel them planning to grope him on the bus, jokes on them, he's not riding the bus.

 

Ryan scowled as he looked at the other people at the stop. "Could they be anymore obvious?"

 

"I'm used to it." Patrick whispered back.

 

"I know you are." Ryan said. Patrick was gonna ask how an alpha like Ryan could even understand the oppression omegas like Patrick had faced, but he figured Ryan just slipped up. The bus pulled up to the stop, Patrick pulled out a five from his wallet, handing it to Ryan. "Stay safe, alright?"

 

"Thank you." Ryan boarded the bus. Patrick watched as the bus drove away as Ryan bought his ticket.

 

\--

 

"Yo, where were you?" Patrick heard as soon as he stepped into Pete's apartment. Pete was sitting on his couch, eating the Chinese food right out of his box.

 

"I walked slow." Patrick said, shrugging his backpack to the floor.

 

"Your box is on the table." Pete said, still chewing his food. Patrick walked over to the kitchenette, grabbing a fork and his Chinese take out. He sat next to Pete on the couch, watching some kind of show on the TV about two brothers hunting down monsters or something. "Hey," Pete turned his head from the TV and faced Patrick, scooting closer to the omega until Pete's able to lean his head on Patrick's shoulder.

 

"Huh?" Patrick turned his head slightly, seeing Pete in his peripheral vision.

 

"You really scared me." Pete said, eyes still focused on the TV as a zombie gets nailed to a coffin by one of the brothers. "I thought something bad happened to you."

 

"Pete, I can take care of myself." Patrick sighed, "I'm not your omega."

 

"I know that, but.." Pete lets out a frustrated sigh. "I just get so fucking pissed when all those alphas look at you like that, like something wrong is going to you happen if I take my eyes off you."

 

"Pete..." The box of takeout started to simmer itself on Patrick's lap.

 

"You're too amazing to be holding your breath every time you go out." Pete nuzzled his nose against Patrick's collar bone. They stayed silent for a long time, Patrick eventually got to eat his food, but with sounds of the show and not of conversation.

 

"I'll see you sometime soon." Pete said, when Patrick had to go. They stood in front of Pete's door, Pete looking down at his beige carpet in shame.

 

"Hey man, thanks for caring about me." Patrick pulled Pete into a hug. "I can count on you to look after me." Pete clung to Patrick for a little longer before letting go and waving Patrick good bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh, this chapter is pretty shite and not worth the wait, but I will try to write some more this week
> 
> tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	8. New Americana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Ashley.

Ryan walked into Patrick's office during lunch , fingers fidgeting together. "Mr. Stumph?"

 

"Yes, Ryan?" Patrick looked up from his clipboard.

 

"Could I have some more money to take the bus home? I'm being called back."

 

"Yeah? Alright, how about this, I'll ask Mr. Wentz if he can drive you home during the days you need to practice." Patrick reasoned.

 

"Uhh, I don't know about that. Mr. Wentz isn't that fond of me." Ryan laughed nervously.p

 

Patrick cocked an eyebrow at Ryan. Pete had never mentioned annoying shit that Ryan had done during class, rather mentioned how entertained he was from Ryan's antics.

 

"What makes you say that?" Patrick asked. He was legitimately curious how Pete could hate a student and not rant to someone about it.

 

Ryan scratched his neck. "He just like... asks about weird stuff, like if I had a girlfriend or if I wore makeup before."

 

Patrick face palmed, he should never ask Pete to help him with finding out Ryan's problems before he arrived here.

 

"Of course," Patrick mumbled to himself.

 

"Mr. Stumph?" Ryan sounded concerned.

 

"Just don't worry about Mr. Wentz, Ryan." Patrick rubbed at his temple. "He asks me things like that all the time."

 

Ryan scrunched his nose. "Well, okay... but I still don't like the idea of my English teacher driving me to my house while asking me relationship questions."

 

"Don't worry, Ryan, I'll make sure he doesn't." Patrick should just steal Pete's car keys and leave the bastard at school to walk home.

 

\--

 

"Pete, can you do something for me?" Patrick asked Pete as they graded papers after school in their offices.

 

"Anything, my love," Pete gushed at Patrick, who rolled his eyes at the English teacher.

 

"Ryan has to stay after school to practice in the play and I want you to drive him home on the days he has practice." Patrick said, leaning back in his chair.

 

"Does Ryan have no other way than the school bus to get home? I thought for sure he lived with his dad." Pete raised his eyebrows at Patrick.

 

Patrick stretched in his chair. "Yeah, but his dad doesn't care about Ryan as far as I know, so he's stuck walking home or taking the public bus."

 

"Shit, okay, yeah, I'll stay here and drive him home."

 

\--

 

"Hey kiddo, how's it doing?" Pete asked as Ryan climbed into the back seat of his car, Patrick riding shotgun.

 

"Uhh, I'm fine, I guess." Ryan said, already uncomfortable.

 

"You seeing any girls? I heard Ashley likes you." Pete grinned as Patrick smacked his arm hard from across the console.

 

"Just ignore him, Ryan." Patrick looked to behind him, back at his student. "How was rehearsal?"

 

"It was nice, I got my script today, and we practiced the first couple scenes." Ryan had a little smile on his lips.

 

Pete handed Ryan his GSP. "Alright Ryan, punch in your address and we'll be on our way."

 

\--

 

"Next stop, the Ross household." Pete said as Pete drove on the block of Ryan's neighborhood.

 

Ryan's home looked like the average suburban house, complete with a grass lawn and stone porch.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Wentz," Ryan picked up his backpack, and exited Pete's car with a nod.

 

Pete and Patrick sat in the front, watching Ryan walk up to his front door. He rang the doorbell. A angry looking alpha opened the door and started yelling at Ryan. Pete's eyes widened as the alpha pulled Ryan by the arm, who struggled against the grip. They both stared in horror as the door slammed shut.

 

Patrick watched as Pete clenched his jaw. "What. The. Fuck."

 

Patrick gripped tightly to Pete's arm, when Pete started to unbuckle his seat belt. "Pete, what are you doing?!"

 

"What do you think, Patrick? I'm storming in there to kill Ryan's poor excuse of a father." Pete growled.

 

"Are you fucking insane? Are you in the mood to get fucking arrested?" Patrick yelled at Pete.

 

"I don't give a shit! Ryan needs to get out of there!" Pete tried to get away from Patrick's grip.

 

"Where will he go then! He'll be taken away from everything! His friends, his passions, his fucking education!" Patrick kept yelling at Pete.

 

Pete suddenly went quiet and stopped struggling. "Fuck," Pete leaned on the steering wheel.

 

"Pete..." The car grew silent.

 

"Alright," Pete sighed out, as he started the car. "But we're talking to him the next time I drive him home."

 

\--

 

Patrick was eating lunch in his office, what a surprise. He heard the window behind him being pried open, quickly followed by a loud thud.

 

"Fuck," Brendon muttered from the ground, as Patrick turned around in his chair.

 

"Did you skip school again?" Patrick asked, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

 

"No," Brendon looked at Patrick, who cocked his eyebrow at Brendon. "Yes," Brendon hung his head in shame.

 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A blue haired girl entered the room, Patrick recognized her as the alpha girl that wanted him to package food for the poor. The girl flickered her gaze between Brendon and Patrick until she finally spoke.

 

"Oh... my god." Her jaw dropped.

 

Patrick started to panic. Did she know Brendon? Maybe Brendon was a big stalker and Patrick was just feeding information to a future criminal.

 

"I can't believe I discovered Mr. Stumph in a gay love affair with his underage student." The girl said out loud.

 

"What?" Patrick's eyes widened.

 

"Don't worry Mr. Stumph. I won't tell anyone about your secret as long as he consents." She pointed at Brendon. The two of them stared at the alpha in shock.

 

"Who are you anyway?" Patrick was starting to get scared.

 

"I'm Ashley, 4.0 GPA, leader of the GSA, and Antonio in the school play." Ashley ran over to Patrick and started to vigorously shake his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you Ashley, but first of all I am not in a relationship with Brendon and second of all I am not a pedophile." Patrick listed off.

 

"Oh..." Ashley sounded disappointed. Patrick was getting concerned.

 

"Wait, there's a school play going on?" Brendon asked, as he stood up from the floor and brushed himself off.

 

Ashley perked up like a dog. "Oh yes. The play we're doing is West Side Story, and it's like Romeo and Juliet, but with gangs, and I'm Antonio." Ashley stopped to take a huge breathe before continuing on her ramble. "And I have like the prettiest Maria ever, he's got like the skin of a baby, his name is Ryan an-"

 

"Hold up. Ryan? As in like Ross?" Brendon interrupted.

 

Ashley nodded. "Yeah? Are you like his secret gay lover?"

 

"Uhh, I guess. We technically broke it off, but.. damnit I miss him so much." Brendon buried his head in his hands.

 

"Aw, you two would look super cute together!" She gushed.

 

"Thanks. I guess." Brendon scratched his head.

 

"We've got to get you two back together." Ashley pulled out her phone and started quickly typing information in. "Oh, I know! You can just take my place in the play."

 

Brendon shook his head. "I can do that?"

 

"Hmmm, I'm sure Mr. Toro wouldn't mind it just one time. We'll make it a surprise for Ryan." Ashley said, pocketing her phone.

 

"What... what if he doesn't want to see me.." Brendon looked down at the floor.

 

"Brendon," Patrick placed his hand on the beta's shoulder. "Ryan wants to see you again. I can feel it."

 

Brendon nodded. "Alright."

 

\--

 

Ashley and Brendon planned rehearse their lines and actions together in the office. Due to Patrick's adultery, he limited Brendon's time out of his own school to Mondays only.

 

"Fuck!" Brendon yelled in frustration. He was trying to hit a high note in the song.

 

"Language." Patrick warned as he scribbled another 100% on the top of a Chemistry test.

 

"You can do it." Ashley encouraged.

 

The two of them sang the song. Ashley carried Brendon all the way to the end.

 

Brendon collapsed onto the bean bag. "This is hard."

 

"You've got to keep going. Don't you want to see him again?" Ashley asked.

 

"More than anything." Brendon stared at the ceiling.

 

"Then come on." Ashley pulled at Brendon's arm.

 

Brendon stood up. He was starting to show vast improvement by the end of the session.

 

\--

 

Patrick jogged down the halls. During the middle of a random Wednesday, Patrick smelled an omega, not just any kind of omega, an omega in heat.

 

Patrick was so scared. He needed to get to that omega before any alpha even thinks of touching them.

 

He halted in front of the boy's bathroom. The scent was strong from behind the door. He shoved the door back, and burst into the room.

 

The bathroom was completely empty, thank god. From the farthest stall, Patrick heard the sound of the omega whimpering.

 

Patrick softly knocked on the stall door. "Hey, you're gonna be okay. I'll get you out of here."

 

The lock of the stall clicked open. Patrick slowly opened the door to reveal Ryan Ross, sitting on the covered up toilet with his legs to his chest.

 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stumph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, is that a bad plot twist?  
> Sorry for the short chapter. In a week, my summer vacation begins, so I will be updating once to twice a week.


	9. Mad As Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lights, camera, action!

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stumph." Ryan cried into his hands.

 

"Hey, no, Ryan, there's nothing to be sorry about." Patrick pulled Ryan to his chest.

 

"Yes there is! I lied to you. I lied to everyone." Ryan's tears were soaking Patrick's shirt, but Patrick didn't care. He just ran his fingers through Ryan's hair to comfort him.

 

"Look, we need to get you out of here before passing period." Patrick said, pulling Ryan to his feet.

 

Together, they wobbled their way to Pete's car. Ryan leaned against the SUV for support while Patrick called Pete from his cell phone to come out and give Patrick his keys.

 

Pete sprinted out into the parking lot. He threw his keys at Patrick.

 

"I'll cover your class." Pete said before he ran back into the building.

 

"Thanks!" Patrick yelled to Pete's running form.

 

"Mr. Stumph.." Ryan shuddered against the vehicle. "You don't have to do this."

 

Patrick clenched his fists. "Yes I do, you're my student and I care about you." Patrick unlocked the car doors with the remote.

 

Ryan bit his lip, but didn't say anything before he climbed into the back seats of the car. Patrick sat in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

 

"Why did you do it?" Patrick asked Ryan, looking at Ryan lying on his side in the back seats.

 

"Because it was the only way to convince people that I'm worth their time." Ryan whimpered.

 

"Ryan.." Patrick started to drive them back to his apartment. There was no way that Patrick was going to take Ryan home to his alcoholic dad.

 

"Ryan, you don't need to be an alpha prove that you're enough." Patrick looked at Ryan from the rear view mirror.

 

"What else can I do!?" Ryan yelled from the back seat. "I'm just a stupid omega that should've been sold to the whore house!"

 

"Ryan," Patrick brought Ryan's attention to himself. "Do you think I'm a dumb?"

 

"Huh? Of course not! You're probably the smartest teacher I know." Ryan defended.

 

"How is that so? I'm an omega aren't I. No one thinks I can accomplish anything by myself." Patrick leaned back.

 

"Mr. Stumph..." Ryan said under his breathe.

 

"Ryan, you have to believe in yourself. The only person that matters is you." Patrick said.

 

They both sat in silence until Patrick parked in the parking lot of his apartment.

 

"We're here." Patrick unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door.

 

Ryan climbed out the back door and wobbled until he held onto the car for support. Patrick slung Ryan's arm around his shoulders and walked them to the front door.

 

Mikey looked up from his phone as soon as they walked in. "What the ffffuck?"

 

"It's a long story." Patrick said as he carried the heated omega to the elevator.

 

"Hey, no, I'm coming with you." Mikey sprung up from his chair and jogged after them. Mikey pulled Ryan's other arm over his shoulders. Ryan shivered from the contact of just a beta.

 

"Fuck.." Ryan panted.

 

"What happened?" Mikey asked.

 

"He's been taking blockers, I think." Patrick answered.

 

Mikey pressed down on the close door and fourth floor buttons to get them immediately on the fourth floor. The trio made their way to Patrick's apartment.

 

"Gimme your keys." Mikey held out his hand. "I'll look after him for you."

 

Patrick reached into his pocket and handed his keys over to his landlord. "I owe you, Mikey."

 

Mikey took Ryan and shook his head. "No you don't. Just pay your rent."

 

"You gonna be okay, Ryan?" Patrick asked, concerned for his student's well being.

 

Ryan nodded and sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Stumph."

 

"I need to get going." Patrick started to head back to the elevator. "I'll come back to look after you, Ryan."

 

"Do what you need to do." Mikey said.

 

\--

 

Patrick walked out to the parking lot and made his way to Pete's car. He noticed a wet spot in the back where Ryan had sat. Patrick reminisced to his days of high school where Joe had driven him home when he had suddenly gotten his heat in public.

 

He'll have to take Pete's car to a car wash sometime after today. He drove his way back to the school as fast as possible.

 

Patrick ran into the building and huffed his way into his classroom. He leaned over and rested the palms of his hands on his kneecaps. As he panted, a coughing sound brought his sight back up.

 

"Mr. Stumph, you have a lot of nerve to abandon your classroom and leave Mr. Wentz to monitor your students while you go shag another teacher in the closet." Stacy pushed up her glasses.

 

His students stared at Patrick. He didn't need this in his workplace.

 

"I needed to get something from home." Patrick tried to defend himself. He wasn't about to shove Ryan under the bus.

 

"I can tell you're lying, Mr Stumph." Stacy accused.

 

"B-"

 

She simply held up her hand to stop Patrick. "I want you to know that I'm willing to forget about this, but if I catch you misbehaving again, I will not hesitate to fire you."

 

Before Patrick could explain his case, Stacy walked out of the class in her tall stance. Patrick just looked at his students. He felt humiliated in front of his students. He took a big breath and calmed himself.

 

"Alright, today we're going to start our Thermal Physics unit." Patrick clapped his hands together.

 

\--

 

"You ready?" Pete asked to Patrick. "I have to pick up some more shampoo."

 

"I can tell," Patrick commented as he stuffed his laptop in his backpack.

 

"Rude," Pete puffed up his cheeks.

 

The two walked out together. Patrick had been anxious all day. He wondered how Ryan was doing, completely alienated in Patrick's apartment.

 

"What was this afternoon about?" Pete asked as they walked down the hall.

 

Patrick bit his lips nervously. Does he tell Pete? He was pretty confident that Pete smelled and saw Ryan leaning against Pete's car.

 

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Patrick pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear.

 

"I promise," Pete nodded his head.

 

"Ryan's an omega that's been using blockers." Patrick said.

 

"Called it,"

 

"Fuck you, that's not the point." Patrick scowled at Pete.

 

"Where is he now?" Pete asked.

 

They both walked out to the parking lot. "He's back at my apartment."

 

"I'm assuming you don't want me to see him."

 

"It's not that I don't trust you." Patrick started.

 

"It's because I'm an alpha." Pete finished.

 

"Pete.." Patrick reached his hand to hold Pete's arm. Pete had other plans and moved his arm to hold Patrick's hand.

 

"It's okay, Patrick. I understand." Pete said before he let go of Patrick's hand and climbed into his car.

 

\--

 

Patrick opened the door to his apartment to see Mikey sitting on his couch. Mikey was doing something on his phone as per usual. "How is he?" Patrick asked.

 

"He was fine. I bought him a vibrator and left him in the bathroom." Mikey answered while still on his phone. "I think he's resting right now."

 

Patrick nodded and headed over to the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the wood of the door before he knocked on the door.

 

"Come in," Patrick heard from behind the door.

 

Patrick creaked the door open and closed the door after he stepped inside. Ryan sat naked in Patrick's bathtub. Ryan was leaning his head against the edge of the tub. The tub was filled with water and a thick layer of bubbles covered Ryan's naked body. On the floor, Ryan's sweaty clothes were lying on the ground.

 

"You feeling okay?" Patrick asked as he kneeled next to the tub.

 

Ryan gave Patrick a small smile. "Yes, thank you for asking."

 

"Want me to call your dad that you won't be coming home?" Patrick asked.

 

"I can do it." Ryan said. "Can you hand me my phone? It's in one of my back pockets of my jeans. Be careful."

 

"Don't worry, Ryan. I've dealt with too many heats to begin with." Patrick smiled as he took Ryan's pants and pulled the phone out of the pocket. Patrick handed the phone over to Ryan, who started to dial a number. Patrick walked out of the bathroom to leave Ryan to call his dad.

 

\--

 

Ryan stayed over at Patrick's place until his heat had ended. Patrick had spent the few days sleeping on his own couch and thinking about how he was going to clean up his bathroom and bed sheets.

 

Ryan went back to using blockers when he went back school. He didn't want to come out as an omega yet. He told Patrick that he wasn't brave enough to get kicked out of Tiffany's.

 

Patrick had told him that Ryan wouldn't get kicked out if Ryan came out as an omega. But Ryan had denied Patrick, reasoning that the school would fight against him to make him fail all his classes.

 

\--

 

The school play was here. Ashley had cut her hair dramatically. Brendon had learned to sneak behind the stage and change into costume quickly.

 

Despite the fact that he and Pete drove Ryan to every performance, Patrick didn't go to see West Side Story until the final show where Brendon was to hijack it.

 

"Final show, Ryan. Are you ready?" Patrick asked as he turned around in his seat to face Ryan.

 

"Uh huh," Ryan smiled.

 

Patrick, Pete, and Ryan all climbed out of the car and into the Performance Arts Center. Ryan walked backstage while Pete and Patrick left to find seats next to each other.

 

The stage was decorated with a background of skyscrapers. The middle ground had tiny shops and buildings. Pieces of painters tape placed onto the stage as standing references for the actors. Pete and Patrick found two seats in the second row since they had arrived early for Ryan to set himself up.

 

After several minutes of reading through the pamphlet, the stage went black, signally the start of the show.

 

The lights came back on. A group of young men known as the Jets sat upon the middle of the stage. One by one they started snapping their fingers in unison.

 

The snapping turned into a choreographed dance until their rivals the Sharks showed off for the two gangs to be fighting in a dance. The sequence continued until their big brawl was stopped by the police.

 

The next scene featured a confrontation of the Jets talking about the dance at the nearby high school. The first real musical number started about the commitment of being a Jet.

 

_"Cause when you're a Jet, you're a Jet 'til the end~"_

 

They briefly discussed about bringing Tony, the Romeo of the story.

 

The stage went black again as the tech crew fumbled about in the dark to rearrange props. The lights turned back on to reveal the character Riff trying to convince Tony to come to the dance. True to Ashley's word, Brendon took her place as Tony with the cast being completely unfazed about the switch.

 

Pete quirked an eyebrow at Patrick. He was clearly confused why Ashley was not playing as Tony.

 

"Hey guys," Patrick heard a voice next to him. Ashley came up and sat next in the empty seat next to Patrick.

 

"Ashley, why aren't you up stage right now?" Pete asked.

 

Patrick and Ashley exchanged a look before Ashley said, "I don't feel so well."

 

Ashley leaned close to whisper into Patrick's ear. "I told everyone in the cast about Brendon and Ryan. That's why no one looks fazed."

 

Pete didn't look so sure, but didn't press for answers. He returned looking at the stage where Brendon was singing his musical number.

 

  
_"I got a feeling there's a miracle due~"_ Brendon's voice rang through the overhead speakers.

 

"Holy shit," Pete whispered to Patrick, "This kid can sing."

 

Patrick nodded.

 

When Brendon finished singing, they had one final conversation before he agreed to go to the dance.

 

The next blackout was a long one. When the lights came back on, the middle ground had a sewing shop in the middle of the stage. Two characters on stage were Maria and Anita. They were played by Ryan and Melanie, a girl in Patrick's IB Chemistry class. The two were sewing a dress. When they were done, Ryan slipped it on and spun around.

 

"Damn, Ryan makes a dress look good." Pete commented as they discussed going to the school dance.

 

Anita tied a big red ribbon around the Ryan's waist. The gang leaders Bernardo and Chino walked on stage to take them to the school gym.

 

The play cut itself to the school dance. Actors crowded on the stage as guys and girls dancing along to a jazzy tune. Both gangs arrived at around the same time. They were about to have another brawl, but were stopped by officer Krupke who tells them to just dance. Instead of fighting, they decided to dance in the pettiest way possible to insult the other.

 

Actors took their best opportunity to show off their choreographed dancing to the audience who cheered and screamed when any sort of impressive moves were made.

 

When the musical number was over, Ryan and Brendon stepped onto stage on opposite sides. Ryan swept his gaze around the stage until it focused on Brendon. They stared at each other with looks of genuine shock. Ryan finally connected the pieces together and slowly made his way to Brendon who met him in the middle of the stage. Ashley squealed next to Patrick.

 

The stage was now entirely dark except with a single spotlight that shined on Ryan and Brendon. They flirted with each other before Brendon pulled Ryan's hand to his mouth for a kiss. Brendon then kissed Ryan sweetly on the mouth. Ashley jumped in her seat until they separated. They continued to lose themselves in each other's eyes until Maria was pulled away from Tony by Bernardo.

 

The stage lit up to reveal both gangs giving each other death glares. Bernardo warned Tony to stay away from Maria before Rift proposed to meet up at the local drugstore for a war council. The actors dispersed offstage and went black.

 

The rest of the play was phenomenal. At the final scene, Tony is shot dead right in front of Maria by Chino. When Ryan had delivered his last lines, Patrick felt chills down his spine.

 

"How do you fire this gun, Chino?" Ryan asked as he inspected the gun. "By pulling this little trigger?!" Ryan pointed the gun at Chino.

 

"How many bullets does this thing have? For you? And you? All of you!" Ryan swept the aim of the gun from one gang to the other as they backed off.

 

"You killed him!" Ryan screamed to everyone. "And my brother. And Riff. Not with bullets and guns. But with **hate**."

 

"But now I can kill too. Because now I have hate!" Ryan spat out.

 

Ryan wrapped his fingers around the gun. "How many can I kill, Chino? And still have a bullet for me."

 

He pointed the gun at one of the Jets, but never had the guts to pull the trigger. Instead, collapsed to the ground with a convincing sob.

 

A cop arrived and moved the gun away from Ryan's crying form. When the cop attempted to walk towards the dead body, Ryan sprung into action to cover himself over Brendon.

 

"Don't you touch him!" Ryan started to cry into Brendon's shirt.

 

The play ended with Ryan giving a final kiss to Brendon's lips before he was carried off by both gangs. The stage went dark. Applause erupted from the crowd as the stage lit up for the actors to run back up for a final bow and dance. The stage went dark one last time before people started getting up to leave.

 

"Let's go backstage," Ashley got up from her seat and motioned for Patrick to follow her.

 

"Wait, Patrick don't leave me." Pete got up after Patrick.

 

Backstage was apparently the dressing room where costumes and wigs hung. Patrick spotted the actors that played Riff and Bernardo conversing. One of the girls pulled their wig off and scratched their scalp.

 

Brendon and Ryan sat on the red cushioned couch in the back of the room. Brendon had slung his arm around Ryan's shoulders. He brightly smiled at Ryan, who leaned his head on Brendon's shoulder. They looked happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so frustrated with this chapter. I deleted like half of it because I thought it was garbage. I plan on posting a one shot this week so keep a look out.
> 
> tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	10. A Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break with the Stumphs (and Joe).

Ashley pulled Patrick by the hand over to Ryan and Brendon. Pete followed, in an attempt to get answers.

 

As they approached the couch, Ryan looked and spotted them.

 

"Ashley! I thought you weren't feeling good." Ryan stood up.

 

"Pfft, Ryan you know that I wouldn't just skip out on the play just because I wasn't feeling well." Ashley rested her hands on her hips. "Besides I think my replacement did a pretty good job."

 

Before Ryan could protest, Brendon hugged Ryan from behind the waist while still seated on the couch. He snuggled into Ryan's waist.

 

"It was.. a pleasant surprise, I guess." Ryan scratched his head sheepishly. "I can't believe the whole cast fed into this whole thing."

 

"It's because they all believe in true, gay love, Ryan." Ashley smiled wide.

 

Patrick spoke up from behind Ashley. "You should've seen her in the audience. I've never seen someone so excited about another person's relationship."

 

"Mr. Stumph? Don't tell me you were involved too." Ryan's face met the palm of his hand as Patrick guiltily nodded. Ryan looked back up and peeked behind Patrick to see Pete. "You too, Mr. Wentz?"

 

"Nope, I'm still trying to figure out what the fffffuu...." Pete was glared down by Patrick and was reminded not to swear in front of his students. "fudge is going on here," Pete looked nervously at Patrick, who just gave a look of "good enough I guess."

 

"I missed you so much, Ryan." Brendon mumbled.

 

"Yeah, you too." Ryan held Brendon's hand.

 

\--

 

"Hey, Mr. Stumph?" Ryan tugged on Patrick's jacket on their way back to the car.

 

"What is it, Ryan?" Patrick turned around to face his student.

 

"Thanks for bringing me back to Brendon. I never thought I'd see him again." Ryan sighed.

 

"You shouldn't thank me, Ryan. I didn't encourage Brendon to see you. He wanted to see you on his own accord" Patrick shook his head.

 

Ryan frowned. "But, why?"

 

"Because he loves you, Ryan."

 

Ryan clenched his fists. "No, he can't. Not after the way I treated him. I don't deserve it!"

 

"Yes, you do."

 

"I don't! I yelled obscenities at him! I walked out on him when he was just trying to help me!" Ryan yells echoed through the hallways.

 

"Ryan, do you love Brendon?" Patrick asked after Ryan was done yelling.

 

Ryan went silent for a moment before deciding to stare at the ground. "Of course I do," Ryan mumbled. "He's the sun to my moon."

 

Ryan just sighed, "I'm sorry. I just can't forget about the last fight me and Bren had." Ryan looked back up to face Patrick. "You've done so much for us, Mr. Stumph. The least you deserve is some answers."

 

"Ryan, you don't owe me anything." Patrick frowned.

 

"The last fight we had was the day I told him I was going to attend Tiff's." Ryan continued, ignoring Patrick's protests. "He was pissed, getting all protective of me and telling me I would get beaten up or raped or both." Ryan sighed and pinched his nose. "And then I started yelling at him about he was just like my dad and just wanted to put me down. That Sarah girl wasn't helping either. We screamed at each other until I just walked out."

 

"And after that?" Patrick asked, now curious about Ryan's circumstances.

 

"Before I came here, Brendon was my everything. He protected me since we were just kids. I turned to the blockers because I was scared all those things he told me about were gonna happen to me." Ryan took a deep breath. "He was just trying to look out for me and I threw him out."

 

"Ryan, what's important is that he's with out now."

 

"I..." Ryan clutched at his arm.

 

Patrick looked past Ryan to see Brendon walking behind him. Once Brendon spotted Ryan, he burst into a sprint.

 

"Ryan!" Brendon yelled as he ran up to Ryan. "You ready to go?"

 

"Yeah, let's go, Bren," Ryan smiled at Brendon. Brendon's eyes lit up and extended his hand out to Ryan, who took it. They smiled at each other as they held hands.

 

Ryan looked back at Patrick. "See you after break, Mr. Stumph."

 

Patrick smiled as they walked down the hallway until they were out of sight.

 

\--

 

"Dude, what are you doing over winter break?" Pete asked as they drove back to the apartments.

 

"Nothing special, just flying back to spend Christmas with my family." Patrick leaned his head against the glass of the car window, "Probably shoveling the snow in the driveway considering it's in Chicago."

 

"Wait, wait, wait, you're from Chicago?" Pete furrowed his brows. "You never told me."

 

"Well, not really Chicago. But I live nearby."

 

"Dude, we should spend the holidays together." Pete grinned. "I lived near Chicago, too. It'll be perfect. We spend half the time with your family and the other time with mine."

 

"Pete, that sounds like an awful idea."

 

Patrick's winter breaks were often spent in heat, locked up in his room. If Pete were to visit his family, he would have to keep taking suppressants until he had another break.

 

\--

 

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Patrick grumbled as Pete watched him lock his apartment door. In the hallway, sat Pete and Patrick's luggage for the ten days they would be spending in Chicago _together_.

 

"You sound like you don't wanna spend time with me." Pete pouted, but immediately turned back into a grin as Patrick picked up his carry-on.

 

They took a taxi to the airport for obvious reasons of Pete not wanting his car to get slaughtered in the airport parking lot. Pete had curled his arm around Patrick the whole time they waited for their flight, after an occurrence of Patrick being cat called by some alphas. Patrick wasn't complaining though. He'd gladly let Pete breathe on his neck rather than some random alphas harassing him while he sat in the airport's Subway. Pete drooled on Patrick's shoulder the whole plane ride.

 

Mrs. Stumph stood in front of her car at the departure area. As soon as she saw Patrick walk out of the gate, her eyes lit up.

 

She pulled Patrick into a rib-crushing embrace. "Patrick, how are you? Have you been eating properly? Has anyone hurt you? Are yo-"

 

"Hi Mom," Patrick said awkwardly as he tried to signal his discomfort to his mom. He heard Pete giggling behind his back.

 

"Can you mind your own business?" Mrs. Stumph snapped at Pete.

 

"Huh? Oh Mom, this is Pete." Patrick separated from his mom.

 

Mrs. Stumph's face fell. "You never told me he was an alpha."

 

"I didn't think it would be important." Patrick's eyes widened.

 

Mrs. Stumph pointed a finger at Pete. "Look Peter, if I ever hear that you've abused my son in anyway, I will report you to the police for domestic abuse."

 

"Mom!" Patrick exclaimed as Pete looked at Mrs. Stumph is horror. "He's just a friend. I don't even smell like him."

 

Mrs. Stumph pressed her lips together in a thin line. "Alright boys, load your luggage in the trunk."

 

\--

 

"Woah, this place is super close to my parents' house" Pete commented as they exited to car onto the driveway.

 

"Patrick!" Joe ran out of the house and tackled Patrick onto the ground, bringing the omega into a playful headlock. The two men laughed on the ground. "Missed ya, little buddy." Joe ruffled Patrick's hair.

 

"Shut up, Trohman. You're heavy." Patrick shoved Joe off of him.

 

Joe chuckled as he stood up before extending a hand to hoist Patrick back up to his feet. Joe turned his attention to Pete, who was unloading their luggage. "I see you've met someone in Arizona." Joe nudged Patrick with his elbow. "Have you consummated the relationship?"

 

"Oh shut up, asswipe." Patrick elbowed Joe in the side. "You would already know the answer and we aren't dating anyways."

 

"I'll keep an eye on him if he decides to hurt you, man" Joe crossed his arms in front of his chest and started walking towards Pete most likely to threaten Pete about how he treats Patrick.

 

Patrick sighed as he watched Joe sternly lectured Pete, who glanced between Patrick and Joe in horror.

 

"Where's Megan and Kevin?" Patrick asked his mom as she walked by with groceries she had bought prior to picking them up from the airport.

 

"Megan's watching TV inside while Kevin's on his way." Mrs. Stumph answered before walking in.

 

Patrick turned around to get his bags, only to see Joe carrying all of his things with Pete following behind him, carrying his own luggage. He decided to just walk with them inside.

 

"What's up, little bro?" Megan greeted from the couch as she watched Elf on the living room TV.

 

"Hey, Meg," Patrick walked past the living room to the kitchen to help his mom with cooking dinner.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Megan spat from the couch.

 

"I'm Pete, Patrick's friend." Pete carried his baggage behind Joe.

 

"Yeah, jokes on you. Patrick came out five years ago. If you hurt Patrick, I will deck you in front of Lake Michigan." Megan took a vicious bite of her toaster strudel. Pete just frowned and followed Joe upstairs to the guest room.

 

\--

 

"Hey, you doing okay?" Patrick asked Pete from the doorframe of the guest room. Pete was lying down on the bed. Patrick walked across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

"Yeah, your family is nice. They really care about you." Pete wiggled his eyebrows.

 

"Oh geez, don't remind me. I heard Megan's threat of decking you near the lake." Patrick pinched his temples.

 

Pete gave a smug grin. "Your brother came in earlier and told me to respect your boundaries."

 

"For fuck's sake," Patrick buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to throw my slipper at him."

 

"Oh, dude, mind if I ask you something?" Pete sat up. Patrick nodded for Pete to continue. "Do you have a dog? I've been noticing little squeaky toys and a leash on the coat rack."

 

"Yeah, she's a little Pomerainian. Her name is Penny." Patrick smiled down at his hands that were folded together.

 

"Is she here? If so, she's awfully quiet."

 

"No, she with my dad right now. She's loud, yipping every other second."

 

"I can't wait to meet her. Maybe she'll also threaten me about treating you right." Pete smirked.

 

Patrick smiled back at Pete. "The worst she'll do is bark at you the whole time you're here." Patrick stood up from the bed. "C'mon, dinner's going to be ready soon."

 

\--

 

The next day, Patrick was prodded awake. "Patrick, wake up." Pete started to shake Patrick awake.

 

"Ugh, Pete do you know how early it is?" Patrick complained as he opened his eyes and glared at Pete.

 

"Yeah, it's ten in the morning. But that's not important, Patrick." Pete gripped Patrick by his shoulders. "It's snowing outside, right now."

 

Patrick rubbed at his eyes and squinted out the window. Sure enough, little bits of frozen precipitation glided their way down to earth and formed a white blanket on top of the ground.

 

"Tricky, we've gotta go out and play in the snow." Pete tugged at Patrick's wrist like an eager child.

 

Patrick blinked blearily, then sighed. "Alright, just let me eat some breakfast and get changed first."

 

"Yesss!" Pete bounced off the bed and pumped his fists in the air.

 

Patrick watched as Pete ran out of the room with the thumping of the stairs following it. Patrick sighed to himself and started getting up for the day. He rolled out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, then walked downstairs.

 

"Good morning, dear," Mr. Stumph smiled as she pushed a plate of pancakes towards him as he sat at the table. "Juice is in the fridge, if you want it."

 

Patrick chewed his pancakes as Pete walked into the kitchen, holding a squirming Penny. "Hey Patrick, look who wants to see you!" As soon as the little Pomeranian locked sight of Patrick, she started barking madly.

 

"Hey, how's my little girl doing?" Patrick cooed as he took Penny from Pete's arms. Penny barked and happily licked at Patrick's face as her own way of saying "you're back!" Patrick chuckled at the chipper, small dog, "I missed you too."

 

Patrick set Penny down on the ground. He continued to eat his breakfast as Pete sat on the floor to play with Penny.

 

As soon as Patrick finished his breakfast and cleaned up, Pete sprang up from the floor. "Okay, snow time," Pete pulled at Patrick's shirt sleeve."

 

They headed outside dressed in added heavy coats and gloves. Patrick brought a plastic bag with items to build a snowman. Patrick scratched his head through his hat.

 

Pete sprinted out into the front yard. He tripped and fell face first into a pile of snow. Pete decided that his position from the ground was better and rolled on his back to form a snow angel.

 

Patrick decided to make a snowman while Pete jumped about in the snow. He just finished rolling the final ball of snow for the snowman's head before he heard a sharp crunching sound from Pete. Pete was taking bites out of the carrot that Patrick had brought for the snowman. Pete took one more bite before he noticed Patrick's glare.

 

"Huh? What's wrong, Rick?" Patrick just glanced from the carrot to the bare snowman to back at Pete. Pete furrowed his brows before finally connecting the dots. "Oh, OH, the snowman. Riiiiiight." Pete gave a knowing look while his cheeks turned red from something other than the cold.

 

They ended up with a snowman with a small wool hat, coal eyes and mouth, and a bitten carrot nose. Patrick frowned at Pete.

 

"Hey, look, we can make another one okay?" Pete said before crouching over to form another snowball. Before he could start rolling the snowball, Pete felt snow being shoved down his back. "What the fu- Patrick!" Pete screamed as Patrick giggled.

 

"Oh you are so getting it," Pete ran over to Patrick and tackled him to the ground. The two men laid there in the snow giggling like school children.

 

"Patrick, would you mind introducing me to your little friend?"

 

"Hi Dad, this is Pete." Patrick answered, still on the ground.

 

"Nice to meet you, Pete." Mr. Stumph said. "Mom's got some pumpkin squares for ya, Patrick."

 

"Really?" Patrick shoved Pete off of him and quickly stood up to run inside.

 

\--

 

Pete walked inside after Mr. Stumph pulled Pete aside for a pep talk on how to respect omegas for the fifth time this visit. Patrick sat at the coffee table, sipping a cup of warm liquid from a mug with a plate of pumpkin squares on the table. "What are you drinking?" Pete asked as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

 

"Elderberry tea," Patrick took a bite of a pumpkin square and hummed with an expression of bliss. Mrs. Stumph walked into the living room.

 

"Oh, Peter, would you like some tea or maybe some hot chocolate?"

 

"Maybe some coffee, if it wouldn't be too much trouble." Pete said as he sat next to Patrick. Penny slept in the center of Patrick's crossed legs.

 

Their entire stay at the Stumph's was Pete getting lectured about how to treat Patrick, Patrick bitching to Kevin about how he doesn't know how to decorate for Christmas, and playing with Penny. It was a nice experience, but now it was time to pay the Wentz's a visit.

 

Mrs. Stumph gave her son a final hug and reminder to take his suppressants. Neither Pete or Patrick had to load anything in the car as the Stumph's had done so before they could grab a single bag.

 

Joe drove them there since he still didn't trust Pete. The protective beta from high school never left. Patrick sat in the backseat while Pete sat in shotgun, telling Joe directions where the house was.

 

Joe parked in front of the Wentz household. "Alright, we're here," Joe stopped the engine and unlocked the trunk.

 

"Thanks man," Pete hopped out of the car.

 

"Hey," Joe turned in the driver's seat before Patrick could unbuckle his seat belt. "I'll stay parked here for a couple minutes. If this 'Pete' guy turns out to have set you up, just scream and I'll come running in there."

 

Patrick sighed as he unbuckled his seat belt. "Joe, you do realize I trust Pete, right?"

 

"Yes, but- I don't know. I guess it's just intuition. I've protected you for so long. If you somehow got hurt under my watch... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Joe watched doe-eyed as Pete dragged his luggage to the front door.

 

Patrick leaned forward and hugged Joe around the neck. "I'm going to be fine, Joe. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself."

 

Joe leaned his head against Patrick's. "We were supposed to be a band, Patrick. We were supposed to tour around the world while millions screamed for us and it would be great because you would be by my side like when we were growing up."

 

Patrick rubbed Joe's back. "I know, big guy. It was always your dream since kindergarten. 'Be a rockstar with my friend Patrick'"

 

"Excuse you it's 'Pariick'" Joe chuckled.

 

"Yeah, sorry, how could I forget?" Patrick smiled at the memory on Joe's refrigerator before letting go. "You'll come and visit me in Arizona, right?"

 

"Fuck yeah, dude."

 

Patrick gave a final look back before exiting the car, grabbing his things from the car, and closing the trunk. He joined Pete on the porch who was currently being crushed into a hug by a shorter chubby beta woman.

 

"Pete, who is this?" The woman that Patrick could only be Mrs. Wentz, asked after releasing her son.

 

"This is Patrick," Pete introduced.

 

"Oh, you poor thing." Mrs. Wentz pulled Patrick into a big hug. "Tell me, has my son done anything bad to you."

 

"Why does this keep happening!?" Pete threw up his arms and stomped inside.

 

"No, Pete hasn't done anything to hurt me." Patrick replied in Mrs. Wentz's sweater sleeve.

 

Patrick looked behind him to see Joe still parked in front. They walked inside with Pete taking Patrick up to the guest room.

 

New Years with the Wentz's was nice. Pete spent the entirety being teased by his family about how he brought home an omega for the holidays. Patrick found out that Pete was the oldest Wentz child with a brother and a sister who were beta and alpha respectfully.

 

They lit fireworks in the nearby soccer field of Pete's old high school; even though the sign clearly said "no fireworks on campus." A rocket had landed on Pete's shirt, lighting it on fire to where Pete had thrown his shirt on the ground in a panic while Patrick died laughing from the side. Pete's brother, Andrew had made a snide remark when they came home with a shirtless Pete.

 

The Wentzs drove them back to the airport and said their goodbyes. Pete and Patrick attempted to watch a movie together on the flight, but their screens were just enough out of sync to be annoying.

 

They got to Pete's apartment. Patrick collapsed onto Pete's couch before he could see Pete walk into his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG :(((
> 
> I feel pretty guilty to give you guys a chapter that doesn't really have anything happening in it, but I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting. I know the Christmas shit is kind of contradictory to what's actually happening, but I needed a filler chapter.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment on any spelling/grammar mistakes or just general comments.
> 
> tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	11. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Tyler.

 

 "Patrick, Patrick wake up," Pete whispered to Patrick.

 

"Ughh, what is it?" Patrick rolled over on Pete's couch. He squinted his eyes to see Pete on the floor in front of the couch.

 

Pete swallowed visibly, "Why don't they make food stamps edible? I mean you're already going to eat it, why not make the whole thing edible."

 

"Pete, they _are_ edible. You just haven't tried to eat one." Patrick mumbled into the couch cushion.

 

"Oh, well, okay," Pete stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "Why are they called Microsoft if they're such a big company? Shouldn't they be called Macrosoft?"

 

"It's just their company name, Pete." Patrick sighed.

 

"Do pidgeons have feelings?"

 

"Pete, if you don't stop asking dumbass questions, I will kick you in the fucking balls, I swear."

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

"Do you thi-" Pete didn't get to finish his sentence before Patrick's foot collided with his stomach.

 

\--

 

Patrick yawned as soon as he climbed into Pete's car. He leaned his head against the car window.

 

Pete chuckled next to him, "Tired?"

 

"Yeah, I wish I could sleep until noon everyday." Patrick rubbed at his eyes.

 

"I mean you could, but then you'd most likely get fired." Pete said as he started the engine.

 

"Just fucking drive, Wentz."

 

"Alright, your majesty," Pete grinned.

 

\--

 

Patrick bit at his sub sandwich before he heard a knock at the door. He finished chewing his bite, "Come in."

 

The door opened to reveal Tyler, "You busy?"

 

"No, what's wrong, Tyler?" Patrick stood up from his chair.

 

"Ca-, can I just sit here?" Tyler clenched his fists by his side.

 

"Of course," Patrick's watched as Tyler sat in the bean bag. They sat in silence. Tyler pulled his legs to his chest.

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Patrick finished his sandwich and threw the wrapping in his office trash.

 

Tyler shifted around the bean bag. "So you know Josh?"

 

Of course Patrick knew Josh. Tyler mentioned him everytime Patrick had talked to him. "What about him?"

 

"He... he kissed me." Tyler blushed.

 

"Sh-shit," Patrick spilt a bit of his drink. He wasn't expecting that, "He what?"

 

"He kissed me by surprised." Tyler squeezed at his arm. "I don't know. He just grabbed me."

 

"Why did he kiss you?" Patrick frowned at his TA. "Is it because he likes you?"

 

"I think so," Tyler shrugged.

 

"Do you like him back?"

 

"No, it's wrong." Tyler scowled at Patrick.

 

"It's not wrong, Tyler." Patrick sighed. "You don't choose to like boys."

 

"I DON'T LIKE BOYS." Tyler screamed into the office. Almost immediately, Tyler's face morphed into one of regret. He turned his gaze to the ground, "I don't."

 

Patrick pressed his lips into a thin line before sighing again. "Alright, I understand. But you can't ignore Josh, Tyler."

 

"Why shouldn't I? What if he does it to me again?" Tyler stood up and folded his arms across his chest.

 

"It's Josh, the guy you always talk about. You're clearly attached to him." Patrick gave a look of concern. "At least find some closure with him."

 

"What if I don't want to..." Tyler blurted out.

 

"Tyler, you need to make up your mind. You can still be friends with him."

 

"I don't know. Josh is different. I feel closer to him than, well, anyone." Tyler shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It just feels wrong to me. But I can't help feel something different when I'm with him."

 

"Tyler, you can't control who you love. I know you've grown up with beliefs that think it's wrong." Patrick walked over and soothingly rubbed Tyler's shoulder. "I can't tell you how to feel. You just have to know."

 

Tyler sniffed before bursting into tears. "Why am I like this?"

 

"Hey, Tyler, it's okay, it's going to work out." Patrick pulled Tyler into a hug and rubbed his back like a mother comforting their child. Patrick could feel the front of his shirt dampen with tears.

 

"I love him, Mr. Stumph." Tyler's cry was muffled in Patrick's shirt. "Why can't I like a pretty girl? Why does it have to be him? Why do I have to be broken?"

 

"You're not broken. You're just different and that's okay." Patrick shushed and held Tyler until he stopped crying.

 

\--

 

Patrick didn't pressure Tyler to do anything after lunch. In fact, he told Tyler to spend fifth period figuring himself out and coming to terms with who he was. Patrick peeked in his office to see Tyler on his laptop, looking at LGBT articles online.

 

Tyler had asked Patrick if he could stay in the room during lunch to avoid seeing Josh. When Patrick had asked why, Tyler answered that he needed to think about how to apologize to Josh and confess his gay love.

 

After the weekend, Tyler was still in the office during lunch. But this time, he was strumming a ukulele.

 

"I bought it over the weekend. I figured it should be used in my apology somehow." Tyler shrugged. "I mean, it would make sense to reunite with the one thing we bonded over with." He frowned when he played the wrong chord and made a sound similar to a cry of an animal.

 

"That does make sense, but what's your plan." Patrick asked.

 

Tyler scratched the back of his neck. "I thought that I would sing a song to him."

 

"Do you know what song it's going to be?"

 

"Uhh, ummm no. I'm still trying to figure that one out." Tyler sighed. "I know I want some kind of love song. But I'm just not one for love song. I'm not romantic in any way."

 

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a love song. It could just be a song that's very important to him," Patrick stated.

 

"Yeah, but I want him to know for sure that I return his feelings." Tyler blushed.

 

Patrick smirked. "Well, whatever fits your needs."

 

\--

 

"I'm scared, Mr. Stumph." Tyler said as he absently strummed at his ukulele.

 

"You don't have to do it, you know." Patrick checked his phone to see how much time he had left. They stood outside of the cafeteria during third lunch. After a few days of practicing, Tyler said that he was ready.

 

"I have to, I have to do it for him." Tyler plucked at a string.

 

Patrick nodded. "Alright, you ready?"

 

"Yeah," Tyler walked down the path to the courtyard. He started strumming the instrument.

 

Tyler sighed before starting to sing. "Wise men say, 'Only fools rush in.' But I can't help falling in love with you."

 

Patrick watched from behind as a two alpha girls quieted their conversation as Tyler walked by them. Before long the two girls walked beside him, singing with him under their breaths. "Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things were meant to be."

 

Eventually from two girls, Tyler managed to get a rather large crowd of pubescent alphas to follow him and sing a sweet little love song with him. Patrick saw Ashley and Ryan in the crowd. The experience was pretty surreal as Patrick watched from a distance. "For I can't help falling in love with you."

 

Patrick spotted Josh sitting on a lonely bench. The alpha had a moping expression on his face before he heard the singing and looked up. Josh stood up and stared at the Tyler and the crowd he gathered. They sang the rest of the song until Tyler stood right in front of Josh and sang by himself.

 

"But I can't help falling in love with you."

 

It was quiet. Tyler swallowed thickly and waited for a reaction from Josh. Josh finally erupted into an enthusiastic applause that melded into the crowd. Soon enough, everyone was clapping in the courtyard at Tyler.

 

When it all stopped, Josh pulled Tyler into a bone-crushing hug and clung on as if Tyler were to disappear in a few moments if he didn't hold on. "Is it true?" Josh asked, "It is true? Do you love me?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I love you. I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I just needed time."

 

"So, is this the part where I can kiss you and you won't run away?" Josh released his embrace, but still held Tyler at arm's length.

 

Tyler blushed, "Uhhh, yes?"

 

Josh leaned forward and pressed a very kiss to Tyler's lips, who kissed back. The crowd behind them cheered and whistled.

 

Patrick glanced back at his phone to see that lunch was almost over. He looked back at Tyler and Josh, who smiled lovingly at each other. Patrick smiled at the two of them before heading back to his classroom.

 

\--

 

Patrick sighed as he closed the door of his office. He noticed a brown paper bag on his desk with a tiny note stapled to it. Patrick approached his desk and tore the note off to read it.

 

_Hey, Rickster :)_

_I noticed you weren't in the office at lunchtime (Missed you D:). So, I just left you lunch in the office. Remember to eat. I know you can get lost in your work and forget to eat. I hope you like sushi._

_Love,_

_Petey <3_

 

Patrick felt his face heat up slightly. He shook his head in disapproval towards himself and peeked into the bag. Sure enough, a bottle of cherry Sparkling ICE sat on top of a container of sushi take out. Patrick smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this week, it was supposed to be longer but I pulled my hair out trying to write it. Had to get the joshler out of the way. Don't worry, peterick is coming next chapter. 
> 
> send me suggestions to my tumblr: patty-strump.tumblr.com


	12. The Church Of Hot Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Pete's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's hard to write about penises when you don't have one.

 

Patrick felt anxious right now. He was teaching his AP Chemistry class on the Smart board about Atomic Theory. He'd been on edge all day because he had ran out of suppressants just yesterday.

 

It was all Pete's fault. Patrick was supposed to go on his weekend shopping last Saturday, but Pete had decided that he wanted to drag Patrick to the mall and buy some random ass tupperware that Pete needed for some damn reason.

 

Now, Patrick was situated in front of his entire alpha class with a warm feeling pooled in his groin area. He didn't like the eyes staring at him, wide eyed. At this point, Patrick knew better of his students. It wasn't their fault.

 

Patrick glanced at the clock more than usual. He really wanted to go home and get rid of his heat over the weekend. But he was stuck for another period to teach science to his students that weren't giving him the most comforting look.

 

Patrick let out a huge sigh as the last student from fifth period exited the room. His face has turned beet red and his breathing had turned into quick, open-mouthed breaths.

 

Shit, this was gonna suck. Patrick could feel it in his sweaty, little body. This was going to be the worst heat of his life. Patrick had to get out of here or else he would drip slick all over the fucking carpet.

 

Patrick sprung up from his chair and started to get up. He didn't have a class to teach as sixth period was for planning. He technically needed to stay in his classroom to work, but he made the excuse to himself that he didn't need to do anything important and just jogged out of his class.

 

He didn't know where to go. He couldn't stay in his classroom, but if he tried to walk home to his apartment he'd certainly get grabbed by some alphas or collapse to the side of the pavement. Patrick's thought was interrupted by a feeling that could only be described as getting smacked by a heating pad. He doubled over with a moan. Patrick's eyes widened in shock as he looked around and ran into the janitor's closet.

 

Patrick slammed the door shut and locked it before leaning back against the cool metal of the door and sliding down to the floor. The closet was fairly small. Two of the four walls were covered floor to ceiling with shelves while a table sat opposite to the wall of the door. The closet seemed to have some sort of automatic light or someone had forgotten to turn the lights off. He pulled his legs to his chest and just panted as he felt slick dampen his boxers. His heat was here.

 

Patrick spread his legs and started to rub himself through his jeans. Patrick cried out as he felt slick leak out of his pants and onto the floor. He shamelessly moaned into the empty space of the closet. Patrick thought of his situation. He thought of how strong his scent must be. Maybe an alpha teacher would find him. Maybe Gabe, Patrick wouldn't mind; or maybe the band teacher, Mr. Weekes, he was pretty attractive.

 

Patrick stiffened as he smelled an alpha approaching his location. His body reacted eagerly to the alpha body. He held his breath before hearing a knock.

 

"'Trick? Is that you? You okay in there?" Pete asked from behind the door.

 

Pete, shit. Patrick whined as he heard Pete breathing on the other side. Everything just felt so hot. He shouldn't have opened the door to let Pete in, but his decision making was shaky, especially when he was extremely horny with an alpha right next to him.

 

Pete's eyes widened comically as he watched Patrick crawl towards him with a face of absolute want. Patrick looked beautifully debauched, panting with his hair matted to his head. Pete quickly scrabbled into the closet and locked the door behind him.

 

"Patrick, we need to get you out of here."

 

"Please," Patrick whined. "I need you so bad," Patrick crawled over to Pete and pressed the palm of his hand to Pete's crotch. He moaned when he felt Pete already hard in his pants.

 

"Shit," Pete cursed as Patrick started to undo Pete's belt.

 

Patrick stuck his hand down Pete's pants and gripped Pete's cock. "I want your knot," Patrick begged, driven only to submit to the alpha in front of him.

 

Pete's face furrowed into an expression of thought before he pulled Patrick's hand out of his pants and got off of him. Patrick whined in displeasure.

 

Pete whispered near Patrick's face. "Alright, but you don't deserve to be fucked on the floor."

 

This resulted in Patrick getting bent over the table with his jeans and boxers pooled at his ankles. Patrick pressed his cheek to the cold wood of the table as he reached behind to spread his ass for Pete. Patrick gasped as he felt Pete's hand grip on to his hip while he stuck a finger inside of Patrick with the other. The alpha's hands gave a cool patch to Patrick's skin from the burning feeling of his heat.

 

"Pete," Patrick whined into the table. "Stop te-ah!" Patrick cried out as Pete's finger rubbed against his prostate. Patrick shivered as Pete pressed another finger inside of him.

 

Patrick braced his hands near his face. His face grew even redder as Patrick fucked himself on Pete's fingers, lewd squelching noises filled the room along with Patrick's moaning. "Pete, fuck me, want you right now. Come on."

 

Pete's cock was huge. Patrick cried out when Pete shoved just the tip inside. Pete grunted over Patrick's shoulder as he slid in inch by inch. When Pete shoved himself all the way, Patrick's head was practically swimming in Pete's dominant scent.

 

"Yesyesyes, Pete! Fuck yes, right there!" Patrick moaned out as Pete roughly fucked in and out of the omega. The table shook and banged against the wall as Pete thrusted into Patrick.

 

"O-oh god!" Patrick gasped as Pete slammed into his prostate over and over again. Patrick clenched his hands into tight fists as his elbows rubbed against the wood of the table.

 

Patrick's moans grew louder and higher in pinch as he got closer to his orgasm. Patrick knew Pete was getting close from how he could feel Pete's knot beginning to swell. The sounds of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls of the closet with the high-pitched whines from Patrick. He was pretty sure that anyone in a ten mile radius knew exactly what was happening to him.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Patrick cried out. Before long, Patrick came in under the table, splattering on the floor.

 

"Nnnggghhh, Peeete." Patrick whined, over sensitive as Pete continued to thrust inside Patrick, in attempt to reach his own orgasm.

 

It took Pete a handful of thrust before his knot fully expanded and he came inside Patrick. Patrick gasped as he felt himself getting filled with Pete's cum.

 

After nearly half an hour, Pete was able to pull out of Patrick. Patrick felt Pete's cum run down his thighs, mixed with Patrick's slick.

 

Pete grabbed some random rags and cleaned the both of them up as well as he could. He redressed himself and Patrick. Pete barely had time to put the jizz-covered rag before Patrick nuzzled into his side.

 

"Come on, let's get you to some privacy." Pete picked Patrick up into a bridal carry. Patrick had opened the doors for him until they got into the parking lot.

 

Pete laid Patrick on his side in the back of his car. Patrick whimpered at the loss of contact. He pouted and made little grabby hands toward Pete, who just chuckled and squeeze his hand before leaving to the front seat.

 

The ride back was quiet save for the rumbling of the engine and the soft gasps Patrick would let out whenever Pete drove over a bump. Patrick was still heated in the backseat and leaking slick on the seats of Pete's car.

 

Shortly after the car had stopped, the car door opened as Pete scooped Patrick into his arms. Patrick had immediately clung onto the familiar alpha's shoulders.

 

Everything from then on became a blur. Patrick didn't remember anything on the way to his apartment. He didn't catch glimpses of Mikey, he didn't remember when they took the elevator, or how Pete managed to open his apartment door while still carrying Patrick. At Patrick felt was the warm feeling of Pete's neck of his lips and the soothing hand that rubbed down his back on the way to the apartment.

 

Patrick seemed to return into consciousness after he felt Pete set him down onto his own bed sheets. Patrick watched as Pete turned around and shuffled through his bedroom drawer.

 

"Hey, Patrick, where do you keep your sex toys? Did you even bring any here?" Pete asked behind his back.

 

Patrick frowned into his pillow. Pete was planning to leave Patrick in his heat with his own toys. But Patrick didn't want that. He could tell that Pete didn't want that either because despite his calm demeanor, Patrick could smell the scent of unadulterated lust on Pete.

 

Patrick knew Pete's current morality was shaky just from the smell of Patrick's heat. Patrick started to strip off his clothing, unbuttoning his jeans, kicking off his socks & shoes, and throwing his shirt off his chest.

 

"It doesn't seem you have any dildos or vibrators in here. Do you want me to get you so- oh, um uh." Pete had turned around to a naked Patrick, who was pumping a finger in and out of himself.

 

"Peeete..." Patrick's voice wavered as he rubbed against his prostate. "I want to feel you more. I want to feel your knot swell in me." Patrick moaned as he soaked the sheets with his slick.

 

Pete visibly gulped as he stared wide eyed at Patrick. Pete's hands shook and the pupils of his eyes nearly swallowed them whole. By the time Pete had unbuckled his belt, Patrick knew he had won.

 

Soon, a naked Pete had crawled himself on top of Patrick. Pete gasped when Patrick had gripped Pete's erect cock in his hands and guided it so that the blunt head rubbed against Patrick's slick filled hole. It didn't take long for Pete to push in all the way.

 

Patrick mewled in pleasure, loving the feel of Pete inside of him again. Patrick bit his lip and clutched at Pete's shoulders when he felt Pete pull out and thrust all the way in, slamming against his prostate.

 

Patrick practically screamed as Pete fucked into him with harsh, quick thrusts. From there on, Patrick started a mantra of "fuck me," and "Pete," and "so big."

 

Patrick buried the side of his head into the pillow. Through his left eye, he saw Pete's panting mouth, visibly inhaling and exhaling as he thrusted in and out of Patrick. He saw Pete's chest rise and fall, bringing his neck of thorns tattoo to lie. The entirety of his gaze was unstable from Pete's thrusts moving Patrick back and forth. Patrick could the feel the sheets being removed and pulled from their hold by the weight of the mattress.

 

Patrick wrapped his legs around Pete's waist when he felt close. Pete was getting bigger inside of Patrick. Patrick's felt dizzy from pleasure. When Patrick came, he tightened up entirely from clenching around Pete's dick to pulling Pete closer with his legs. Patrick gave a choked off moan before letting go and flopping down onto the bed.

 

Pete came a moment after Patrick and knotted the omega in place. Patrick whined, over sensitive and tired. Patrick passed out from exhaustion with Pete's dick still in his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! I know it's been over 2 months since I last updated and I promised I would be updating all summer. I'm sorry, I've just been spending time to get myself mentally and emotionally stable. Also, I can't write smut for shit :(


	13. Pete Wentz Is The Only Reason I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if things between them weren't complicated already.

Patrick spent his weekend having nearly non-stop sex. Nearly, because Patrick needed time to eat, sleep, and piss before having sex again.

 

On Saturday, Patrick had woken Pete up by sitting on top of his face while sucking the alpha's cock into his wet mouth. Pete had shifted awake briefly before he began to lap and suck at Patrick's wet hole. Patrick came all over Pete's chest before he jerked Pete's knot out of him.

 

After sleeping in, Patrick had woken up dazed and horny again. He walked out of the bedroom to see Pete watching TV with only his pajama pants. Patrick proceeded to crawl into Pete's lap. Soon, Pete had pulled down his pants and bounced Patrick up and down his cock with the tuned out audio of the TV accompanying their gasps and moans.

 

Pete has insisted that Patrick eat something which had ended with Pete pushed against Patrick's kitchen counter while getting sloppily sucked off.

 

Apparently, Patrick gets ballsy as hell when he's horny because Patrick had somehow convinced Pete to fuck him on Patrick's balcony, completely naked, over the small, flimsy table. Patrick's pretty sure by the end of the weekend, he was 65% water and 35% Pete jizz.

 

\--

 

Patrick woke up in his bed Monday morning, naked and with sore feeling in his backside. He thought back to Friday and the weekend. Patrick blushed at the thought of having Pete that close.

 

Patrick glanced at his alarm clock. The numbers 5:47 glowed at him.

 

The pillow made a some 'pomf' noise as he flopped his head back against it. Patrick wondered if he wanted to get up. He wondered if Pete would be outside in his living room. He wondered if Pete would see him as just a slutty omega than a friend.

 

Patrick eventually weighed in that he needed to get to work on time. He rolled out of bed to shower and get dressed.

 

Surprisingly, Patrick's apartment had next to no evidence that Pete and Patrick had fucked on nearly every flat surface in the apartment. No random cum stains, no hints of slick, no condoms haphazardly throw on the floor, and no Pete. It was almost scary how spotless everything was. Anyone could've mistaken the apartment as brand new.

 

Patrick didn't jerk off in the shower, obviously. After the weekend, Patrick had probably came enough to last him until retirement.

 

Patrick dressed himself for work and walked into the kitchen to toast a pop tart for breakfast. While he boiled water for coffee, Patrick noticed a pill bottle sitting on the counter. He picked it up to notice that it was the exact brand of suppressants he normally used.

 

  
_Pete must've bought it while I was asleep_ , Patrick thought as he poured the water through the coffee filter. He popped two suppressants in his mouth with his coffee.

 

Patrick walked into the hallway and knocked on Pete's door. He waited for a couple minutes before he realized the Pete had probably gone to work without him. Patrick frowned. He would have to walk to work.

 

Patrick pulled out his phone to check the time. Scratch that, he would have to jog to work.

 

In the end, Patrick decided to take the bus to work. The ride wasn't that bad. Since Patrick smelled like Pete, only a choice few alphas tried to give advances towards Patrick.

 

Patrick thought about what was going to happen between him and Pete. He hoped the incident with Patrick's heat could work together his little crush on the fellow alpha. But with Pete's quietness over the weekend told Patrick that he was thinking something else.

 

Patrick physically shook those thoughts away. He didn't want to think of Pete reducing him to a powerless omega. He didn't want to think of Pete using Patrick as his personal way of getting off. He didn't want to think of Pete rejecting Patrick entirely because he openly begged for sex.

 

Patrick walked into his office, placed his backpack onto the floor, and plopped down on his swiveling chair. He stretched for almost a minute before he started to speed-plan through the entire week.

 

Patrick had yet to see Pete at all throughout the day. Pete was not there to pester Patrick about who was on his nerves this week or what kind of tests were assigned today.

 

On his lunch break, Patrick watched Pete teach through the windows of their office. He furrowed his brows and wondered why Pete wasn't talking to him.

 

When the final bell dinged, Patrick was expecting Pete to walk into the office to drive him home. But he didn't, Patrick waited for over half an hour until Ashley showed up.

 

"Hullo, Mr. Stumph." Ashley smiled as she stuck her head through the opened door.

 

"Hi, Ashley," Patrick adjusted his glasses. "What brings you here?"

 

Ashley fully opened the door and entered the room. "Mr. Wentz asked me to pick up his stuff for him."

 

"Oh, uh," Patrick looked around at Pete's desk. "It's next to his chair. You see the small duffle bag and the green jacket?" Patrick pointed to Pete's belonging for Ashley to easily find.

 

"Thanks," Ashley slung the duffle bag over her shoulder with the jacket tucked under her arm. "I'll be sure to give him your wishes." She gave a wink before she left.

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Patrick said to himself.

 

\--

 

For two weeks, Patrick consistently saw Ashley after school. Which meant that he didn't see Pete at school properly. Which meant that Patrick had to walk to and from work. Which meant that Pete was avoiding him. Which would've been fine, it's not Patrick hasn't broken connections before.

 

The problem with it was that Patrick's body seemed to completely reject the idea of letting go of Pete. Firstly, there was the increase of his libido, which Patrick could only theorize that he missed Pete's dick. Next, Patrick was getting nauseous all the time, he even started throwing up randomly during the day, but mostly during the mornings. Patrick also missed Pete's car as it seemed that the longer Patrick had to walk to and from work, the more he felt that his feet were about to melt into the pavement. Patrick hadn't realized how much Pete's presence affected his behavior, by the second week, Patrick was using his planning period as a glorified nap time.

 

Possibly the worst thing, was that Pete still showed interest in Patrick. He would catch Pete staring at him through the windows of the office when Pete had lunch break. When Patrick walked down the halls to print something in the morning, Pete would be behind him. If Patrick turned around, Pete would be comically hiding behind a trash can or peeking from a door.

 

It wasn't until Ashley had asked him a strange question that Patrick really started to worry.

 

"Can I smell you?"

 

"Can you what." Patrick's eyes widened and Ashley stood in front of him.

 

"Please?" Ashley begged with a pleading look.

 

Patrick glanced between the door and Ashley. He rationalized that he could run, so he nodded to Ashley's question.

 

Before he knew it, Ashley wrapped her arms around him and let in a big inhale with a sigh. "When are you due?"

 

"What?!" Patrick suddenly pushed away from Ashley's embrace to hold her at arm's-length.

 

"The baby," Ashley explained. "When is the baby due?"

 

"I-I didn't know..." Patrick felt like the world was crashing down on him. He thought that Ashley wanted to smell here because his body still smelt like Pete, not because he was fucking incubating a child.

 

"Oh... I'm sorry." Ashley's stance wilted. "Are you gonna get rid of it?"

 

"I don't know." Patrick bit his lip. A baby, Pete's baby. Did Pete even want it with Patrick? Maybe Pete was avoiding him because he was thinking about how he was going to tell Patrick to get rid of it.

 

"Mr. Stumph?" Ashley's shaky voice broken him out of his thoughts. She brought her hand up to his face to wipe a stray tear off with her thumb. He didn't even realize that he was crying until a few already started rolling down his cheeks.

 

"What if he doesn't want me to keep it?" Patrick cried into his hands. He felt Ashley rub his shoulders.

 

"Mr. Stumph, it doesn't matter what he thinks. You're the only one that gets to decide what to do with your body." Ashley sighed. "Just promise me that if you do. I want you to do it safely."

 

Patrick looked up at Ashley with his red, streaky eyes. "I promise," Patrick nodded.

 

\--

 

On his walk home, Patrick went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. He ended up buying three different brands.

 

He read up on the internet that the best way to take a test was to pee in a cup and then stick the test into the cup. Pissing into the solo cup wasn't the hard part, Patrick's been on enough road trips with his dad to know this. The hard part was waiting for the results. Patrick had waited two painstaking minutes for all six tests to finish.

 

Sure enough, positive across the board. There was even one that said he was expecting twins.

 

Patrick let out a cry of agony as he clutched a test into his fist. A baby, an actual baby. What was he going to do? He's not stable enough in any way to be able to support it. But at the same time, he doesn't want to get rid of it. He totally blames biological, maternal instinct. Patrick looked down and rubbed at his nearly flat stomach.

 

"It's gonna be okay," Patrick whispered to his tummy. "Daddy's here."

 

\--

 

After Patrick's initial pregnancy freak out, Patrick's momentary depression had been transformed into concealed anger.

 

He wasn't angry at the kid, oh hell no, he was angry at Pete. The fucker had been avoiding him because Patrick was pregnant. Patrick was either gonna tear Pete a new asshole or burst into tears like a bitch. Both were entirely possible.

 

Teaching while pregnant was definitely worse. Sure, Patrick didn't have to deal with his students staring at his curves rather than the Smart board. But the fact that his body had showered in hormones meant that teaching a class and not being exhausted, angry, or upset was nearly impossible.

 

Thankfully, all Patrick had to do was review for semester finals. Which meant most of the class was spent with quiz games. Patrick didn't have to walk that much, but it was loud. Seriously, his students took Kahoot! too personally. Patrick would've gotten a noise complaint from Pete, if Pete had the balls to talk to him.

 

After finals, Patrick spent the entirety of the following days grading finals. Patrick promised himself halfway through his Chemistry finals that he should just use scantrons.

 

"Heya, Mr. Stumph," Ashley greeted Patrick as he wrote down and circled a "78/80" in red.

 

"His stuff is behind the door, Ash." Patrick continued on to the next test.

 

"Thanks. Uhhh, random question, but have you eaten anything today or yesterday?" Ashley asked, Patrick could tell that she was standing right next to him from the proximity of her voice.

 

Patrick shook his head as he crossed out the wrong answer and circled the right one with his red pen. "Didn't have time."

 

"Oh, well, Mr. Wentz bought some food for you." The crinkle of paper sounded out into the tiny office. "You need to eat, Mr. Stumph. Mr. Wentz and I care about you."

 

"I'll be fine," Patrick assured. "If Mr. Wentz really cared about me, then he should give me my food directly rather than sending his students as messengers." Patrick scowled.

 

"Mr. Stumph, please," Ashley begged. "He's worried about your health. He knows that you can tear yourself apart when you're like this."

 

"I said I'll be fine." Patrick grumbled. "I've spent tons of days just working in college."

 

Ashley remained silent for a long time. Patrick knew he upset her. Patrick was shocked when he felt Ashley smack him behind the head, _hard_.

 

Patrick turned around and rubbed his head in shock. He stared at Ashley with his mouth wide open.

 

"You're just so fucking selfish!" Ashley yelled with tears streaking down her face. Her face had turned into a scowl. "He cares about you! He cares about his kid because you clearly can't! Just because he doesn't talk you doesn't mean he doesn't care!"

 

Patrick flinched when Ashley left the office with a final slam of the door. He moved his attention from the door to the small paper bag of food on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School!!! Sucks!!!!  
> It's good to be back and writing daily. Have a great day and stay frosty.


	14. Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick tries to chew out Pete Wentz.

"Pete," Patrick pounded on Pete's apartment door. "Pete, I know you're in there. Your car is parked downstairs."

 

Patrick stood in front of Pete's door for several minutes until it was clear that Pete wasn't going to budge. He decided to do what any omega does when they aren't getting what they want.

 

He started to cry.

 

It wasn't too hard. Patrick had done it before in high school, fake cry to gain sympathy from a gentle alpha when he was being harassed by a some ass-wipe. Since Patrick was suffering from prenatal mood swings, it was even easier. All he had to do was think of a moment in his life where he felt like the world was over.

 

Already, tears started to form in Patrick's eyes. Okay, good, now to it was time to exaggerate it.

 

He let out a loud sob into the palms of his hands. "Pete! Please, I can't do this alone!"

 

Patrick cried loud enough for the entirety of the floor to him hear him. He didn't care, as long as Pete could hear him. "Pete, I miss you! I just want to see you again. Please!"

 

After a couple of minutes of loud crying, the door to Pete's apartment slowly inched it's way open. When the door was halfway open, Patrick sprung into action and jumped into Pete's apartment, prying the door open with his arm and leg.

 

"What the FUCK is your problem, Wentz?" Patrick gripped Pete's shoulders like death. He shook Pete by the shoulders as he interrogated the alpha. "Last time I checked, you don't fucking cut ties with someone without telling them first."

 

"P-Patrick, I can explain! I can explain!" Pete frantically tried to loosen the iron grip Patrick had on him. Patrick started to move his hands closer to Pete's neck. "Just calm down, please!"

 

Patrick had finally calmed himself enough that he wasn't trying to strangle Pete to death, but was still scowling at Pete with his arms crossed over his chest. "You better have a damn good excuse, Peter."

 

Pete winced at Patrick's use of his proper name. "I fucked up, okay?"

 

"Is that it?" Patrick raised his eyebrow at Pete while tapping his foot. "You've been avoiding me all month because you're a fuck up?"

 

"No, no, no," Pete's eyes widened. " I-I fucked up with you. I had an opportunity to treat you right, to love you." Pete rubbed the back of his neck, shyly.

 

"Pete, I..." Patrick's scowl had turned into a look of hesitation. He flushed his cheeks. He wasn't expecting his feelings for Pete to be mutual.

 

"Patrick, you're so perfect. And... I ruined you. I could smell on you, you were a virgin. All I had to do was not to touch you. But I ruined you, I ruined your life." Pete frantically explained. "And now you're pregnant, because of me." Pete whimpered the last couple words.

 

"Pete," Patrick rubbed Pete's shoulder. "Did you think that I didn't want you back? Pete, I let you touch me, it wasn't because I was in heat."

 

"But, you never told me." Pete whispered as he leaned into Patrick's hand closed his eyes.

 

"Because you never let me. You ran away before I could even tell you anything." Patrick stroked Pete's cheek with his thumb.

 

"God, Patrick, I just... didn't think you would want a fuck up like me." Pete brought his hand on top of Patrick's. "After what I've done to you, I just thought you wouldn't want to see me ever again. But I couldn't stay away, I wanted you to be okay. I'm sorry."

 

"Pete, don't apologize for caring about me. I just don't want you running away from your problems."

 

"Promise, I promise I won't run away." Pete launched himself at Patrick and held him tightly. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."

 

Patrick buried his head into Pete's shoulder. He let out a relieved sigh. He wasn't supposed to forgive Pete. He was supposed to be firm and tell Pete to leave him alone.

 

"I know, asswipe." Patrick clutched at the cloth of the back of Pete's shirt.

 

Pete pulled away first. "Patrick," Pete tipped Patrick's head up and thumbed at Patrick's bottom lip. Pete pressed his lips to Patrick's. Patrick sighed and closed his eyes. The kiss was soft and longing.

 

When Pete pulled away, he stepped back to to let Patrick reopen his eyes. "Pete," Patrick murmured as Pete brought his hand up to Patrick's cheek. "Please kiss me again," Patrick said with pleading eyes.

 

"Really?" Pete grinned so hard that the corners of his eyes crinkled.

 

"Yes, please," Patrick's breath wavered as Pete leaned forward. Patrick eagerly opened his mouth for Pete, who willingly stuck his tongue in Patrick's mouth.

 

A shiver ran down Patrick's spine as Pete licked around Patrick's mouth. Patrick pulled away from Pete's warm mouth. "Pete, can we go to bed?"

 

Pete brushed Patrick's hair aside and kissed his forehead. "Of course," Pete scooped Patrick up from under the slope of his ass. He walked the two of them over to Pete's bedroom.

 

"Baby, I love you so much." Pete bounced Patrick in his arms. Patrick squealed and giggled.

 

Pete tossed Patrick onto the mattress. Pete threw his clothes off before climbing over Patrick.

 

"Oh, Mr. Wentz." Patrick gave a sly grin. Pete simply grunted as he pulled Patrick's shirt over his head, ruffling his hair and skewing his glasses.

 

"You're so fucking beautiful." Pete muttered before licking his lips as he stared at the porcelain expanse of skin that was Patrick's chest. Patrick's blush spread down to his neck and onto his collar bone.

 

"Pete, stop staring," Patrick complained. "It's no- ah!" Patrick cried out as Pete pinched a nipple.

 

Pete hummed in approval of Patrick's reaction. "You like that, baby? You like it when I play with your nipples?" Patrick whimpered and squirmed, but didn't verbally answered.

 

"Tell me, little omega." Pete darkly whispered as he twisted the little nub in his fingers.

 

"Yes! Yes, I like it. I like it very much!" Patrick gasped out. Pete moved his attention from Patricks chest and scooted down to Patrick's jeans. Patrick whined out.

 

"What is it, little omega? Do you want me to touch you? Want me to eat out that little pussy of yours?" Pete pulled Patrick's pants off and pressed the heel of his palm to the wet spot from Patrick's briefs. Patrick moaned out in approval.

 

Patrick couldn't even reply before Pete pulled off his briefs to lick at Patrick's pink little hole. He tongued and sucked until Patrick squirmed with pleasure.

 

"P-Pete, I can't, it's too much!" Patrick's legs shook in attempt close to stop Pete before he came. But Pete had a tight hold of Patrick's ankles to keep his legs apart while he tasted Patrick's salty slick.

 

"Oh, god, Pete. I want you inside of me." Patrick begged for Pete. "Wanna feel you fill me up with your thick cock."

 

Patrick looked between his legs to see Pete's dick twitch in interest. Patrick gasped as Pete pushed himself on top of Patrick. Pete pressed their foreheads together.

 

Patrick leaned up and kissed Pete. He deepened the kiss by bringing Pete closer by wrapping his arms around Pete's neck. Patrick's moaned into Pete's mouth as he felt Pete rubbing his erection against the crevasses of Patrick's thighs.

 

"Pete, please," Patrick whined as Pete shoved two fingers inside Patrick.

 

"Okay, okay," Pete moved around and pushed himself inside Patrick.

 

Patrick's moan was cut off as he felt Pete's movement halted in its tracks. "Pete, wh-"

 

"I'm gonna hit the kid with my dick, Patrick." Pete blurted out to Patrick with wide eyes.

 

"Pete, that's not how it works." Patrick stared.

 

"What if I give them head trauma because I slammed my dick against our kid's head?" Pete's voice turned worried.

 

"That's not gonna happen, Pete." Patrick reassured. "The baby's protected by the cervix and amniotic fluid."

 

"Bu-"

 

"Pete, I'm a fucking science teacher. I know this shit." Patrick gripped Pete's shoulder. "Now, can we please get back to the part where you're sticking your erect wiener into my ass?"

 

Pete snorted in Patrick's hair. "This is why you're not an English teacher."

 

"Don't fucking judge me. I'm horny and pregnant." Patrick pouted. "I should've just raised this kid by myself."

 

"Aww, don't be like that. I promise to be a good provider for our family." Pete kissed Patrick's temple.

 

Patrick let out a relieved sigh as Pete pushed himself in.

\--

 

Patrick woke up to reaching out next to him for Pete. Instead he felt something pressed against his stomach. Patrick looked down to see a huge bump in the blanket.

 

"What are you doing, dumbass?" Patrick smiled as he lifted the covers up to reveal Pete nuzzled against Patrick's slightly swelled abdomen.

 

"Baby," Pete whispered into Patrick's belly. "Our baby," Pete looked up adoringly at Patrick.

 

Patrick reached under the sheets with his other hand to play with Pete's hair. "Yeah, our baby."

 

Pete raised his head from Patrick's stomach to face Patrick with the most hopeful eyes. He took Patrick's hand and placed the palm against his mouth for a soft kiss.

 

Pete scooted up next to Patrick and pulled him in for a hug. "I love you," Pete kissed Patrick on the forehead.

 

"Y-Yeah, you too," Patrick stuttered out against Pete's chest.

 

"What would you like for breakfast?" Pete rubbed at Patrick's back fondly.

 

"Ice cream, with pickles. Oh, and ketchup on top." Patrick euthanized.

 

Pete chuckled, "Anything you wanna drink?"

 

"Mmm, I'm feeling strawberry milk today." Patrick blushed in embarrassment. He knew this sort of food combination was weird.

 

"Anything for you." Pete sweetly kissed between Patrick's eyes.

 

\--

 

"Good morning, Mr. Stumph." Jon Walker greeted above Patrick as he wrote a 93/100 on the latest Chemistry test he handed out.

 

"Is something the matter, Jon?" Patrick looked up from his graded test. "You usually don't come in early before school, especially with friends."

 

"Well, I thought that since you're expecting we he would help you anyway we could." Jon smiled. "Your room is cramped, you could really stress yourself to move around this room or trip and fall on the kid."

 

"Oh, that's nice," Patrick forced a closed mouth smile. As if impending parenthood wasn't nerve wracking enough, he had to worry about his clumsy movements. "If it wouldn't be too much, could you guys clean up the

 

Patrick watched as Jon and his friends cleaned up yesterday's lab from Chemistry. He wasn't feeling up to grading papers. The baby had a death grip on his mind.

 

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Patrick looked up from his hands to see Pete in the doorway to their office.

 

The students gave a rowdy response with an obvious positive opinion of the alpha as he made his way over to Patrick.

 

Pete smiled fondly as he walked behind Patrick in his desk chair. "How are you doing? You need anything?" Pete placed his hands on Patrick's shoulder and started massaging.

 

"I want barbecue chips." Patrick leaned back against Pete's stomach.

 

"Don't you hate barbecue sauce and any variation of it?" Pete squinted his eyes at Patrick.

 

"Yeah, but the kid wants like a family sized bag of barbecue chips and a giant mint chocolate smoothie." Patrick pouted adorably.

 

Pete's face grew nervous. "I'll see what I can do, but you're going to have to wait until lunch, 'Trick."

 

Patrick's eyes grew moist before a tear streaked down his cheek. "Bu-But..." Patrick's lips quivered and tears fell down.

 

"Mr. Stumph, are you okay?" One of Patrick's Physics students asked, they had a look of genuine concern.

 

In nearly an instant, Patrick dried his tears and fixed his once dribbled composure. "I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry. Don't worry, it's just the hormones."

 

"You're clearly craving something. I can smell it." Jon stated.

 

Patrick choked and flushed as he tried to suppress his scent. "I'm sorry. It was rude of me to just emit my scent around."

 

"Patrick, don't apologize." Pete patted his shoulder. "Do ya kids think that you could get some food for Mr. Stumph?"

 

A rowdy cheer met Pete's request. "Alright, you guys think you can get him some bag of barbecue chips and a mint chocolate smoothie?"

 

They nodded in synchronization. Patrick was shocked to say the least. Patrick watch is awe as they split into team on instinct and left the classroom. A group of students started to clean the room after yesterday's lab.

 

"I'll be going." Pete squeezed Patrick's hand before walking back to his room.

 

Patrick let out a pleasant sigh, knowing that he'd found something truly special.

 

\--

 

As time passed, Patrick days at work grew friendlier. Students stopped creepily staring and those who had given him a hard time at first were more jokingly in their comments.

 

"Hi Mr. Stump, you look beautiful today." A student had approached him before school. Patrick recognized him in his Physics class.

 

"Alright, what do you want?" Patrick took a bite of his granola bar.

 

He shifted his weight to another leg. "Can you round my grade up to an A?"

 

Patrick clicked on his courses. He knows he should say no, but Patrick's own experience with unforgiving teachers brought sympathy to this kid.

 

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at the student. "You have a B- in my class."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"...please?"

 

\--

 

Patrick leaned back in his office chair. He's graded over sixty tests and he's barely even scraped the surface. Normally, he would just buckle down and grade them all without a break. Unfortunately, the stress of carrying a child wasn't without constant exhaustion.

 

He knew he should just stop and grade the rest tomorrow and grade them over the school week, but he promised his students he would have them graded by tomorrow, damnit.

 

Just as he picked up his red pen again, a knock came from the door that piqued his interest. "Come in," he called.

 

Patrick swiveled around in his chair to face his visitor. The door slowly creaked open until Ashley's head poked out of the crack.

 

Ashley's face was full of nervousness and anxiety. She looked about ready to run as soon as she made eye contact with Patrick.

 

"Umm," Ashley's voice wavered as she spoke. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Stumph. P-Please forgive me." She suddenly swung the door open and bowed all the way until her body formed an upside down L. Her head facing the floor, eyes unable to meet Patrick's.

 

Her hands were in front of her head and held a large chocolate mint cheesecake with chocolate shavings and whipped cream on top. The cake was placed on a cake stand with a glass cover.

 

Patrick just stared at the cake, too in shock to realize that he should probably be accepting the apology.

 

It wasn't until he saw Ashley shivering in fear that he decided to stand up and place a hand on her shoulder. Ashley gasped in surprise and quickly straightened her stance.

 

"You're forgiven." Patrick's expression soften as he soothingly rubbed at Ashley's shoulder.

 

"You don't hate me?" Ashley stared with watery eyes.

 

Patrick furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "Why would I hate you?"

 

"Because I hit you, obviously!" Ashley was clearly more irritated at herself than she was at Patrick.

 

"Ashley, it's okay. I know you're a good kid. You would never mean to do that." Patrick gave a smile. "I would never hate someone for something they've already apologized for."

 

"Okay," Ashley let out a relieved sigh and perked back up. She still looked a little teary eyed.

 

"Now, how about we eat that cake and help me grade some tests." Patrick smirked. "I'll go grab plates and utensils in the teacher's lounge."

 

"Please, Mr. Stumph," Ashley insisted as she placed down the cake on Patrick's desk. "I'll get them for you!" Ashley bolted out the room with little hesitation.

 

\--

 

"Welcome back." Pete greeted Patrick from the couch. "I brought dinner. It's on the counter if you want to eat it now."

 

"I'm good." Patrick replied as he closed the door behind him and hung up his coat on the rack of Pete's apartment. He walked over to Pete, who was watching some ice skating cartoon on TV with his legs rested on the couch cushions.

 

"Move, I wanna seat." Patrick poked Pete with his toe.

 

"Your throne is here, your highness." Pete grinned as he patted his lap.

 

Patrick sighed, but agreed to play along. "For me? You shouldn't have." Patrick smiled as he plopped down onto Pete's lap. The two of them giggled as Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and pulled him closer.

 

"May I?" Pete lightly brushed the small bump forming on Patrick's tummy.

 

"You may," Patrick leaned back against Pete's chest. He sighed pleasantly as Pete rubbed at his swelled stomach.

 

"I got worried when you told me to go home without you because you needed to grade papers. I thought you'd be there forever and that you'd be sleeping over at the school." Pete commented.

 

"I hate having to actually grade all my shit." Patrick sighed. "I still finished."

 

"Well, aren't you a hard worker." Pete joked as he leaned back. "Did Ashley help you?"

 

"Yeah, did you send her to apologize to me?" Patrick tilted his head back so that Pete's chin rested on the top of his head.

 

"I just saw her in the halls with a big as fuck cake. It looked mint, so I just assumed it was for you." Pete absent-mindedly rubbed at Patrick's stomach as he watched TV.

 

They watched television for a while until Patrick started getting up for dinner. Pete pulled Patrick back down onto his lap.

 

"Pete, wh-" Patrick said in surprise.

 

"I need to ask you something." Pete muffled into Patrick's shoulder.

 

"What is it?" Patrick settled back down into Pete's lap.

 

Pete raised his head and bit his lip. He shook his head. "Never mind."

 

"Hey, something's bothering you, just speak up." Patrick stroked Pete's arm.

 

"Will you marry me?" Pete blurted out.

 

Patrick sat frozen in Pete's lap. The words pierced through him and left a sickeningly sweet feeling behind. "Pete, I-"

 

"It doesn't have be now, Patrick. It doesn't even have to be in the next couple years. I just..." Pete's voice wavered with nervousness. "I just want to know if you'd ever stay with someone like me, because you like me, not because you're carrying my child."

 

"Yes, Pete, I'd love to marry you. There's no one I could think of that has changed me this much in such a short time." Patrick clutched Pete's hand in his own. "I love you and trust you more than anything, not just because you respected me, but because you saw more than that."

 

Pete sighed of relief and buried his head into Patrick's shoulder. "I'll go out and get you a ring. Do you know what you would want?"

 

"Hmmm, I'll let you decide."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up guys, it's ya boi, depressed piece of shit that starts a long fic and doesn't update because they think that they'll never be able to give a quality chapter to their readers. See ya guys next year


End file.
